


El Taiyoukai del Pasado y del Futuro

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bien escrito, Canon Era, Drama, F/M, Fic largo, Gen, Traducción, kagome viaja más atrás en el tiempo y se encuentra con sessh de joven, midoriko también
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: El pozo supuestamente debía funcionar, tenía que enviarla con Inuyasha. Y falló. Ahora, Kagome está aún más atrás en el pasado y depende de un Sesshoumaru más joven quien no tiene ni idea de lo que les espera el futuro. Y Kagome tampoco. TRADUCCIÓN.También estoy en FF





	1. Mil grullas de Papel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Once and Future Taiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71514) by RosieB. 



> Mi traducción en FF. Pensé subirla también aquí, con el adecuado Disclaimer.
> 
> ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. LA ORIGINAL ES DE [RosieB](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/38149/RosieB)

El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.

**Capítulo 1: Mil Grullas de Papel.**

Ella tomó otra hoja de papel y se la enseñó al niño zorro. El papel brilló en la luz de la hoguera, llamas encima de azul zafiro. Poniéndolo encima de su libro, ella sonrió.

— De acuerdo, te enseñaré a hacerlo, Shippo. Es muy fácil- ella lo dobló de manera que las esquinas diagonales se encontraron y lo plegó con manos expertas- Y la otra por el otro lado- el zorro contemplaba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

— Oye Sango, ¿tú sabes hacer eso?- preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en lo que hacía Kagome. La taijiya sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

— No, pero he visto a Kagome hacerlo antes.

— Vamos, Shippo- Kagome le tendió otra hoja de papel, esta vez dorada-. Sólo sígueme.

El kitsune cuidadosamente alineó los bordes e imitó los pliegues de la miko.

— ¿Por qué la gente hace esto, Kagome?

— Bueno, dicen que los dioses le concederán un deseo a quien haga mil grullas de papel.

— Vaya. Tal vez lo intente- miró al papel que tenía en las manos con nuevo respeto. Miroku se giró desde el tronco del árbol del otro lado de la hoguera.

— ¿Qué desearías, Shippo?- el zorro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

— ¡Desearía que te quedases con nosotros para siempre, Kagome!- dijo finalmente mirando a su madre adoptiva. La miko sonrió y abrazó al niño, las grullas medio dobladas entre ellos.

— ¡Eso es muy dulce, Shippo! Gracias- Miroku miró a la cazadora de demonios.

— ¿Qué desearías _tú_ , mi querida Sango?- ella suspiró y levantó Hiraikotsu, pesado entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Sólo quiere saber si es sobre él- pinchó Kagome. Sonrió a la taijiya- ¿Lo es?- color oscureció sus mejillas.

— No, por supuesto que no. Yo desearía la muerte de Naraku y que reunamos todos los fragmentos.

— Lo que me liberaría del agujero negro y me dejaría casarme contigo- dijo Miroku. Rió ante su expresión avergonzada- Ah, Sango, todos tus caminos llevan hacia mí.- el sonrojo de la cazadora de demonios empeoró.

— ¿Qué desearías tú, Kagome?- preguntó mientras mantenía un ojo en el monje.

— ¿Nos vas a preguntarme qué desearía yo?

— ¡No!- replicaron las chicas al unísono. Cuando el monje puso mala cara, Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica adornando su rostro- Creo que todos sabemos qué desearías tú, Miroku. ¡Tenemos niños presentes!

— Un niño.

La cola del zorro se movió ligeramente.

— ¡Sí, e incluso yo sé tú respuesta!- gritó- ¡Y no lo digas!- Kirara maulló en de acuerdo mientras se sentaba junto a Sango. Kagome se rió del monje oprimido.

— Lo siento Miroku. Pienso que esta vez hay mayoría.

— Así que, Kagome, ¿qué pedirías?- preguntó Sango otra vez.

— Lo mismo que tú- dijo inmediatamente. Fulminó con la mirada al monje mientras aclaraba su garganta- Por _distintas_ razones de las que piensas, Miroku.

— Ah, qué mal.

El silencio cayó y ellos se removieron incómodamente en sus asientos cerca del fuego. La habilidad de ignorarlo sólo duraba hasta ahí. Estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad envolvente de la noche de otoño, pero nunca se acostumbrarían al silencio. Últimamente, había estado siguiéndoles una Naturaleza que espía mientras cruzaban los bosques. Aunque no lo habían discutido entre ellos, los tres humanos estaban de acuerdo sobre quién era el culpable del silencio opresivo.

Kagome se sacudió, intentando luchar contra el escalofrío, y se acercó más al fuego. Mirando fijamente las llamas, preguntó lo que todos sabían que tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Qué desearías _tú_?- era poco más que un suspiro.

Un ligero silbido llenó el aire mientras una figura parecida a una serpiente salía de la oscuridad. Esquivó el fuego, firmemente sujeto al perímetro de la luz. Rodeando a Kagome y a Sango, se situó en el hombro de la miko antes de regresar a la oscuridad.

— No te importa.

Kagome subió su mirada para ver los colores apagados de las ropas de sus amigos, poco visibles en la luz del fuego. Si se moviese un par de centímetros hacia atrás, sólo Shippo y Kirara podrían verla.

— Sí me importa- enderezó su espalda- Por favor, cuéntanos.

— Desearía poder tomar mi venganza final contra aquel que me ha hecho daño, tanto en mi vida como en mi muerte- el rostro pálido de Kikyo encaró a su reencarnación- Pienso que no es un deseo muy diferente del tuyo.

— Pienso que no- murmuró Kagome. Se miraron la una a la otra,

— Inuyasha está volviendo- dijo la otra miko.

Kagome miró hacia el fuego otra vez con un suspiro. ¿No se tiraban algunas mujeres a la pira funeraria de sus amados? Ellos las habían abandonado, y ellas no querían ser abandonadas. Ella se sentía como si ya estuviese quemándose.

Se levantó, rompió una rama y la tiró al fuego. Un par de hojas caídas crujieron y soltaron humo. Inuyasha llegó al claro arrugando su nariz.

— Quitas las hojas primero la próxima vez- murmuró.

— De acuerdo.

Había traído pescado para cenar porque Miroku se había quejado de que sólo había tenido conejo durante bastantes noches seguidas. Cocinaron el pescado en la única sartén de aluminio que le quedaba a Kagome de los que su madre le había dado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, cuando el otro que había recibido en su décimo sexto cumpleaños había quedado destruido más allá de reparación. Inuyasha se sentó entre Kikyo y Kagome, aunque había mucho más espacio donde sentarse, y habló en voz baja con Kikyo mientras los cazadores de almas revoloteaban detrás.

Desde que Inuyasha había convencido a Kikyo de que los acompañase en su búsqueda cinco semanas atrás, era el único que parecía cómodo hablando con la miko mayor. Ignoró el malestar de los demás, incluso cuando Miroku hizo un comentario sutil sobre ello. Kikyo, por otro lado, hablaba con Inuyasha con el mismo ánimo que con el resto del grupo. Era doloroso para todos, pero a veces daban gracias de que Inuyasha estuviese ahí, para que así sus ojos helados no pasaran por su piel. Sango tocó el hombro de Kagome con suavidad.

— ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó. Este era otro cambio; la preocupación periódica de Sango, Miroku y Shippo por la atención hacia la reencarnación. Nunca hablaban sobre ello, principalmente porque "ello" estaba sentado a un par de pasos más allá, pero preguntaron de todos modos aunque ella nunca podría responder.

— Estoy bien.- sacó su pescado del fuego y lo inspeccionó. Un pavo mal cocinado arruinó sus vacaciones de invierno de su último año de instituto y ya no le quedaban oportunidades. Satisfecha, mordió el pez.

— ¿Vas a volver pronto a casa?- preguntó la cazadora de demonios mientras cogía su propio pescado. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

— Puede. Necesito abastecerme de suministros de primeros auxilios y ramen. ¿Por qué?

— Has estado aquí por un tiempo, eso es todo. Sé que ya no tienes más de esos exámenes ahora, pero pasaste tu cumpleaños aquí. ¿No te extraña tu familia?

— Por supuesto, pero ellos saben que estoy aquí- tomó las espinas del pescado fuera de su boca y los tiró al fuego- Y no es como si tuviera mucho por lo que volver. Todos mis amigos están ya en la universidad y Sota está ocupado con todas esas clases extras que está tomando para entrar en un buen instituto. Sólo están mi madre y el abuelo.- Sango asintió.

— Aún así, necesitas un descanso de todo esto.

Inuyasha detuvo su silenciosa y pausada conversación con Kikyo y los miró.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Necesitar un descanso? Keh, te dejaré ir a casa a por ramen, ¡pero es mejor que regreses inmediatamente!- masticó su cena- ¡Y no todavía! Quiero encontrar otro fragmento primero.

— Pero estamos muy cerca del pozo- dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño- ¿No podría ir a su casa y unírsenos mañana en el pueblo?

— No. Necesitamos más fragmentos primero. La batalla contra Naraku está cerca.- Kagome lanzó el resto de las espinas al fuego.

— Has estado diciendo eso durante más de cuatro años.

— No ha estado en casa desde antes de su décimo noveno cumpleaños, Inuyasha. Déjala ir.

— No.

— Déjala ir- todos miraron a Kikyo.

— ¿Por qué estas de su lado?- preguntó el hanyou, su voz suavizándose considerablemente. La miko mayor sacudió su cabeza.

— No estoy del lado de nadie, Inuyasha. Pero si mi reencarnación quiere volver a su casa, ¿para qué detenerla?- Kagome sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago.

— Bueno, volvería lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kikyo con sus ojos fijos en la otra chica. Ella vaciló.

— ¿P-Por qué no tendría que volver?- Kikyo se levantó con una gracia etérea que sólo los muertos podrían poseer. Kagome luchó para levantarse.

— ¿Por qué necesitarías volver?- preguntó la miko mayor, su voz un frío susurro- Puedo detectar los fragmentos y mis habilidades con el arco superan las tuyas. No pondría en peligro a los demás.

— Yo... Yo no los pongo en peligro- Kagome miró a sus amigos- ¿Inuyasha?- él frunció el ceño a Kikyo.

— Kagome nos ayuda- dijo simplemente.

— ¿Bajo qué costo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa- Ella no está segura aquí, Inuyasha. Cualquier demonio puede matarla en cualquier momento. Ella es la única que no es capaz de defenderse sola.

— Después de cuatro años, creo que he mejorado considerablemente- dijo Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos. Kikyo parpadeó lentamente.

— Mejorar no significa nada si no puedes evitar tus heridas. O las de otros. Eres un lastre. Ya le dije a Inuyasha cuando me uní a este grupo.

Ella lo miró, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

— Habéis estado hablando sobre esto. No es algo que acabaras de decidir. ¿Por qué no me defendiste?- las orejas de hanyou se aplanaron.

— No lo sé. Tal vez ella tenga razón, Kagome. Ya no necesitas estar aquí. Puedes volver e ir a esa universidad a la que todos tus amigos van. Ya tenemos a alguien que nos ayuda a encontrar los fragmentos.- Sango y Miroku se pusieron de pie.

— Kagome nunca elegiría dejarnos- dijo el monje, su voz fuerte y enfadada- No puedes empujarla lejos sin herirla o herirnos.

Inuyasha siguió sentado mientras la cazadora de demonios se giraba hacia Kikyo

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que ella nos pone en peligro? ¡Todos hemos estado en problemas alguna vez y es normalmente Kagome quien nos salva! ¡Ella te ha salvado a _ti_ en un par de ocasiones que yo recuerde!

— ¡No echarás a Kagome!- lloriqueó Shippo. La otra miko miró fijamente al trío, sin expresión ni perturbada.

— Simplemente he sugerido que parece que Kagome estuviese cansada de esta vida. A diferencia nuestra, ella tiene otra opción. Una en que puede escoger ahora que estoy yo aquí para tomar su lugar.- Kagome miró al hanyou, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Kikyo puede ocupar tu lugar mientras no estás, Kagome- ella dio un paso hacia atrás, su pecho doliéndole como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó. Él siguió con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, evitando encontrarse con los de los demás.

— Estarás más segura allí. Puedes tener una vida normal otra vez.

— ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto?- le espetó Sango a Kikyo- ¿Por qué incluso estás _aquí_?- Kikyo parpadeó lentamente.

— Estoy aquí para ayudar en la batalla final contra Naraku. Inuyasha vino a mí con ese propósito. Dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo, que las cosas iban demasiado lento- los contempló mientras expresiones de shock e ira pasaban por sus rostros- Él pidió mi ayuda y yo la doy libremente. Naraku debe ser detenido pronto y mi presencia aumenta considerablemente vuestras oportunidades.- las piernas de Kagome flaquearon pero ella no tenía energías para sentarse.

— ¿Le dijiste que era inútil, verdad?- preguntó- Esperabas que ella me reemplazase, que yo volvería a mi casa a ser "normal" de nuevo.- ojos dorados de pronto se encontraron con los suyos.

— No... Yo...- él miró hacia otro lado de nuevo- Tenemos que acabar con esto, Kagome.

— Por supuesto, qué egoísta de mi parte. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrasando tu progreso- Kagome buscó su mochila amarilla a ciegas y se lo llevó a los hombros- Creo que me voy a casa después de todo.

— ¡No, Kagome! ¡Por favor, no!- Shippo saltó hacia sus brazos y lloró, humedeciendo su camiseta inmediatamente con grandes lágrimas.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sólo podía soltarse y pasarlo a Sango, quien estaba deteniendo un par de sus propias lágrimas. Mirando hacia las estrellas, encontró su destino y comenzó a caminar. Miroku inmediatamente bloqueó el paso.

— Irte sólo le dejará ganar- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyesen.

— No es sobre ganar, Miroku.

— ¿Entonces sobre qué es?- preguntó. Ella sonrió, caminando hacia delante y abrazándolo.

— Mantenerlos a todos juntos- susurró-. Es la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, ¿no lo ves?

Él sonrió mientas ella se soltaba. Sin mirar hacia atrás, ella se adentró en el bosque con sólo las estrellas y la luna creciente liderando el camino. Detrás de ella se oían los llantos de Shippo.

El bosque pronto se cerró a sus espaldas, sin dejar rastro del campamento. Finalmente giró su cabeza, pero sólo los altos troncos de los árboles se veían a la luz de la luna. Sintió el crujir de las hojas caídas debajo de sus pies mientras retomaba su caminata. Afortunadamente, lo sabía, no habían acampado muy lejos del pozo, y lo habían hecho en un claro conocido. De otro modo, se habría perdido entre los silenciosos árboles. Hubo un silbido y Kagome miró hacia arriba para ver una serpiente caza-almas flotando tranquilamente por encima de su cabeza.

— Vete- le dijo- Sé el camino. Realmente me estoy yendo a casa.- la serpiente se quedó- ¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Estás esperando a que un animal me mate, para así quedarte con el resto de mi alma? Ya tienes bastante de ella.

Continuó su caminar y la serpiente la siguió. Extrañamente disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque no dijo nada sobre ello. Tomó más de cuatro horas atravesar el paisaje del bosque nocturno, aunque su camino se veía muy bien. No se sintió cansada hasta que cruzó la última línea de árboles y emergió en el claro del Pozo Come Huesos. Miró a la serpiente caza-almas para darse cuenta que ya se estaba yendo.

— Adiós, pues- murmuró sacudiendo el cansancio de su cabeza. Debería ser las dos de la mañana, se dio cuenta.

Se sentó junto al pozo, dejando que su mochila cayese sobre la hierba junto a ella. No estaba tan pesada sin todos los libros, aunque sus hombros seguían doliéndole. Una brisa fría cruzó el claro y ella frotó sus manos en los pantalones. Estaba contenta de que ya no usara el uniforme escolar. A veces se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido sus días de escuela en la era Feudal sin congelarse.

El frío en el aire de pronto se convirtió en puro hielo. Temblando, se levantó y miró alrededor del claro. Había un youkai allí, se dio cuenta. Inclinándose, tomó su mochila, preparándose para saltar por el pozo rápidamente.

— ¿Inuyasha?- preguntó sabiendo que no era él.

— Debería matarte por semejante insulto- su respiración comenzó a temblar mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

— Sesshoumaru-sama- murmuró inclinándose bastante para el taiyoukai del otro lado del pozo. Estaba vestido con sus usuales ropas blancas y rojas, con una manga vacía en el costado. Ninguno de sus acompañantes usuales estaba con él y se fijó en que llevaba Tokijin en la mano derecha, desenvainada y con remolinos de malas intenciones.

— Me sorprende verle aquí- continuó cuando él no dijo nada. Era la verdad, el grupo no había oído ni un murmullo del taiyoukai en un año- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Como si necesitase ayuda de un humano- dijo, desprecio palpable en su voz. Kagome se inclinó de nuevo.

— Por supuesto, qué ridículo de mi parte- se atrevió a mirar su rostro, pálido en su nariz y pómulos aristocráticos, excepto por las marcas en su frente y mejillas. Se dio cuenta con un ramalazo de pánico que en sus ojos había la ira que usualmente guardaba para Inuyasha o Naraku. Y entonces se fue- ¿Va a matarme?- preguntó. Su mirada ámbar barrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesitas que lo haga?

— No pero, perdóneme, no le hemos visto en años. ¿Está tras Tetsusaiga otra vez?- él miró hacia otro lado por un momento.

— ¿Qué uso hay en una espada que no puedo blandir?- preguntó. Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, suspiró internamente- No, no encuentro más deseo en el Colmillo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?- preguntó, su voz baja- ¿Qué quiere de mí?- Sesshoumaru inspiró por la nariz.

— ¿Cuándo he mostrado yo interés en ti, humana?

— Nunca- admitió suavemente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué iba a comenzar ahora tal inútil persecución?- la miko frunció el ceño.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo. No le sirvo a nadie. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Quiero decir, por lo que sé, podría haber venido aquí planeando secuestrarme o matarme para atrapar a Inuyasha. No es que _funcionase_ , pero de todos modos, ¿desde desde cuándo ha necesitado un motivo para matar gente? El hecho es que no le hemos visto en _un año_ , así que lamento no poder ayudarle con su búsqueda de poder- respiró hondo y fulminó al taiyoukai con la mirada.

— Debería matarte- repitió, levantando la punta de Tokijin. Lo consideró y entonces bajó la espada, moviéndose suavemente desde sus dedos- Pero no lo haré. Esta noche, no recibirás daño alguno de mi parte, humana- ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque quieres morir y yo no satisfago deseos de criaturas inferiores- replicó, envainando la espada y dándose la vuelta.

— ¡No quiero morir!- gritó. Él siguió caminando- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo porque no tengo una vida que valga la pena no significa que quiera morir!- se puso blanca mientras hablaba. Sus palabras hicieron que él se parase y mirara por encima de su hombro.

— Tus problemas no son de mi interés- continuó caminando.

— Claro, por supuesto- dijo. Rió un poco, un sonido triste y vacío que incluso Sesshoumaru casi se sobresaltó- ¿Qué pasa con los problemas de Inuyasha? ¿No le preocupa? ¿No le importa que Kikyo lo arrastre al infierno antes de que tenga una oportunidad de vivir?- él se detuvo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta completamente.

— Entonces mi hermano es un insensato.

— No bromeo- replicó- Pero no cambia el hecho de que ocurrirá. Ella lo matará, sólo porque tuvo una muerte amarga.

— Así como la que tú tendrás si continúas vociferando- dijo notando el acercamiento de los youkai atraídos por los gritos de la joven. Kagome suspiró, inmediatamente notando la verdadera advertencia en su voz.

— ¿Por qué está siendo amable conmigo? Bueno no, _amable_ , pero, ¿por qué me está escuchando?- ella lo miró- ¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru sólo la miró fijamente.

— De acuerdo. Supongo que no hace falta que se explique- suspiró de nuevo- Me voy a casa. Puede que no regrese. Todavía no lo sé, no he decidido aún.

Él siguió allí de pie. Ella bufó. Ahora le daba el tratamiento silencioso, murmuró. Él estaba prácticamente charlatán sólo un minuto antes.

— He tenido suficiente silencio, gracias. Kikyo me ha cargado de silencio- Kagome se apoyó en la pared del pozo- Espero que Inuyasha no sea arrastrado al infierno. ¿Le importaría que lo hiciera?

— No, por supuesto que no- continuó después de un momento- Yo sí. No es justo que ella esté todavía aquí, cuando debería estar muerta. Por supuesto, no es justo que yo esté aquí cuando no debería tampoco. Supongo que soy algo hipócrita.- miró hacia abajo en el pozo, pero no podía ver el fondo.- Es gracioso. Cuando dijo que me mataría, no tenía miedo. Bueno, tenía miedo de la _muerte_ , pero no de usted- ella levantó un poco su cabeza cuando él levantó sus labios en un gruñido suave- No quiero decir que no sea intimidante, Sesshoumaru. Kami sabe que _ese gruñido_ es lo suficientemente intimidante como para que muchos humanos se mojen encima.

» Pero, ¿alguna vez ha sabido algo sin saber por qué lo sabe?- ella lo miró otra vez mientras el gruñido moría- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero sé que usted no es quien me matará. Puedo morir bajo una espada, pero no será la suya. ¿Qué podría ser incluso más gracioso? Que esperase que así no fuera. No creo que me importe que usted me mate.

Kagome le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza por tercera vez.

— Gracias por escucharme, Sesshoumaru-sama. No creo que esté teniendo mucho sentido, lo sé. Sólo digamos que he tenido una noche muy extraña e inquietante.- se sentó en el borde del pozo y movió las piernas por encima- Sé que no concede favores a humanos, pero, ¿Le importaría que le pidiese uno de todos modos?

El taiyoukai levantó una ceja.

— Si no regreso, o incluso si lo hago, ¿Podría echar un vistazo a Inuyasha de vez en cuando? Podrían necesitarle en la lucha contra Naraku, por lo menos- su sonrisa se desvaneció- Gracias.

Se deslizó en las oscuras sombras del pozo y Sesshoumaru observó cómo este expulsaba una nube de luz azulada. Delicadamente olfateando el aire, pudo asegurar que la chica ya no estaba ahí. No había ni siquiera un cadáver en el fondo.

— Interesante- murmuró antes de echar a andar.

Shippo apuntó y disparó.

— ¡Oye!- la mano de Inuyasha fue hacia su pecho, donde había residuos de la sopa de Kaede que se deslizaban por su haori- ¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!- comenzó a levantarse, pero Kikyo tiró gentilmente de su manga. Sango se giró hacia el pequeño zorro.

— Shippo, no es apropiado arrojar sopa a Inuyasha- lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia el hanyou, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada al zorro- Es un desperdicio de comida. La próxima vez termina tu comida y lánzale el bol vacío.

— ¡Espera un momento!- el demonio perro se quedó mirando a la usualmente correcta cazadora de demonios- ¡No le digas que me tire cosas!

— ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la taijiya mientras regresaba a su comida.

— Claro. Te lo mereces- dijo Shippo dándose la vuelta y yendo a sentarse junto a Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha frotó la mancha en su manga, insultándola.

— Oye, no es _mi_ culpa que no haya vuelto- Sólo ha pasado un día de todos modos, Ya se calmará.- Miroku puso a un lado su bol vacío e intercambió una mirada con Sango.

— En realidad, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Sango y yo creemos que Kagome no volverá- su ceja se arrugó ligeramente- Y creo que ha sido en gran parte culpa tuya, Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso?- gruñó el hanyou.

El monje se echó hacia atrás contra la pared de la cabaña y cerró sus ojos. Incluso entonces, podía ver a Inuyasha sentarse al lado de Kikyo, más cerca de lo que consideraría apropiado.

— Por dos motivos- dijo cuando creyó que el hanyou había sufrido en la impaciencia lo suficiente- Primero, la has reemplazado y básicamente se lo has hecho saber. Segundo, a diferencia de otras veces que habéis peleado, no has ido a buscarla a su época. Debe de sentirse muy abandonada, ¿no lo crees, mi querida Sango?- abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los fijó en su prometida. La taijiya asintió.

— No recuerdo la última vez que la hayas dejado allí tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha bufó y miró a su otra acompañante por apoyo, pero ella no tenía nada que decir.

— Vendrá por su cuenta ella sola.

— ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Miroku, bostezando. Había estado despierto la noche anterior, preocupado por el regreso de Kagome a su época. Había visto el cazador de almas escabullirse para seguirla. Eso sólo empeoró sus preocupaciones hacia la chica. Por la mañana, Sango y Shippo tenían también anillos negros bajo sus ojos.

El hanyou se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre lo hace.

— Tal vez ese es el problema- murmuró Sango. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la puerta y se levantó- Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a Kaede.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Inuyasha. La cazadora de demonios se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta, quitando la estera del camino.

— No sé. ¿Vienes, Shippo?

— Claro- el zorro resentido trotó hacia sus piernas, donde esperó a ser levantado por sus brazos. Brazos que lo consolaban, pero como la hacían los de Kagome. Se acomodó en el agarre de su "tía" y echó una mirada por encima de sus hombros, quedando dos puntos esmeralda que vigilaban a los demás.

El incómodo y familiar silencio se situó sobre ellos. Miroku se acomodó en su sitio, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cada poco.

— Kaede ha estado haciendo mucho trabajo hoy- dijo. Cualquier cosa para alejar el silencio. Debería haber seguido a los otros dos, se dio cuenta muy tarde. Ahora sólo parecería que estaba huyendo. Por otro lado, se negaba a dejar solos al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa. Malos pensamientos flotaban por sus cabezas.

— A mi hermana no le agrada mi presencia- dijo Kikyo, su voz inexpresiva.

— Bueno, ¿eres realmente su hermana?- preguntó. No había pretendido sonar tan cortante, pero no podía sentirse arrepentido por ello.

— Mis recuerdos me dicen que lo soy- dijo la miko- Y recuerdos son todo lo que quedó de mí de cuando estaba viva.

Miroku la examinó, pero sólo por un momento. Era otoño y con sólo echarle una mirada a la sacerdotisa no-muerta ya hacía helar su corazón más de lo necesario. Se preguntó vagamente si ella se podría quemar en verano, y llenar sus pulmones de fuego. Supuso que sí. Darles apoyo de algún tipo sería contrario a su mera naturaleza.

— Tienes parte del alma que Kikyo tenía.

Ella levantó una delicada ceja... La primera muestra de emoción en una semana

— ¿El alma que tampoco es mía, así como Kaede no es mi hermana?

La cabeza del monje se giró, rodando en las tablas de detrás. Miró fijamente al lugar que ocupaba Sango, tratando de encontrar la calidez residual. El olor de esa cosa que había puesto en su pelo— el líquido que Kagome le había dado en Año Nuevo— flotaba en el aire.

— Cualquier cosa que poseas, pensarás que es tuyo. ¿Acaso importa algo más?- murmuró. Cerro sus ojos y trató de relajar sus músculos- Voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- Inuyasha bufó ligeramente.

— Lo que sea. Ella volverá- dijo, sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa. Pero Kikyo observó cómo ésta se desvanecía y el hanyou miraba fijamente el fuego sin parpadear.

Pronto, Sango y Shippo regresaron, sus ojos cerrándose por quedarse despiertos muy tarde. Kaede apenas se giró para mirar al grupo reunido en su sala común antes de dirigirse hacia el pequeño dormitorio que tenía sólo un futón y un par de vasijas de hierbas y cuentas. Fueron cayendo dormidos, uno por uno, hasta que sólo ella e Inuyasha estuvieron despiertos. Él finalmente se movió, tomó un palo y removió las moribundas ascuas del fuego. Crujieron débilmente y él se rindió, echándose hacia atrás hasta que encontró un sitio cómodo. Kikyo se levantó.

— Ahora regreso- susurró. No esperaba respuesta, y se deslizó fuera de la cabaña, preguntándose por qué se había molestado en asegurárselo. Restos de la vida que habían compartido juntos, estaba segura. Ahora, se habían quemado y desquebrajado, y no podían tocarse el uno al otro sin desintegrarse. Mucho tiempo atrás, se habría lamentado por este estado en su relación, pero Kikyo ya no tenía tiempo para andarse lamentando nunca más. Su corazón estaba incompleto después de todo. Tal vez la empatía y el amor eran partes que se habían perdido. Tal vez por ello los demás no podían mirarla, aunque tampoco es como si le importase.

Se hizo camino por los campos lentamente, los cazadores de almas uniéndosele cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo para ser vistos. Dejaron caer almas en ella, luces de otras vidas. Otra cosa de la que no se lamentaba.

Y allí estaba. Justo en lo alto de la colina. Kagome había explicado de mala manera lo que el pozo hacía la tercera noche después de unirse al grupo. Kikyo había preguntado por la historia completa, sorprendiendo a todos por su curiosidad, y Kagome había aceptado. La sacerdotisa sospechaba que la chica no había dicho una mentira en toda su vida.

Pasó las manos por la madera, sus dedos encontrándose las imperfecciones y el deterioro que incluso un portal mágico tenía, aparentemente. Podría romperlo, pensó. Entonces Kagome nunca podría volver. Pero no había traía armas, y aunque su cuerpo de barro resistía bastante, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para romperlo con sus manos.

Era culpa del monje, musitó. No debería haber traído el tema. Porque la verdad era que cualquier cosa que poseyera _era_ suyo. Pero no poseía a Inuyasha todavía. Casi lo tenía, pero Kagome impedía el control total. Mientras él tuviese esperanzas de su regreso, nunca sería enteramente suyo.

Necesitaba a Inuyasha. Lo necesitaba para conseguir lo que realmente deseaba... venganza.

Sus manos reposaron encima de la madera otra vez. Podía sentir su magia con sólo un toque. Estaba viejo y deteriorado, demasiado antiguo como para poder determinar su origen. Tampoco era como si importase. Incluso la magia antigua tenía sus debilidades. Podría caer ante ella.

Kikyo cerró sus ojos, imaginando el poder del pozo y el túnel que hacía en el tiempo. Brillaba, arremolinándose de color rosa y violeta en su mente. Empujó un poco más, tratando de llegar al otro lado, donde Kagome estaba y debería estar. El poder del pozo resistió, empujándola de regreso hacia su lugar propio. Era enfermizo, como el tirón del estómago justo antes de ponerse físicamente enfermo.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendida de que hubiese resistido y lo haya hecho exitosamente. Se dio la vuelta y vomitó, pero su estómago estaba vacío. Sus cazadoras de almas flotaron por el aire agitadas, sus pequeñas piernas contrayéndose mientras su ama se reponía.

Era una magia más fuerte de lo que había pensado, musitó silenciosamente, pasando las manos por encima de la madera de nuevo. Zumbaba con poder, la fuerza que había empuja a la sacerdotisa no-muerta fuera. El esfuerzo la había dejado temporalmente débil. Kikyo dudó por un momento antes de probar de nuevo, visualizando la nube de magia que provenía del túnel a través del tiempo.

No intentó llegar al otro lado de nuevo. Se detuvo en lugar de su elección, cerca del final del túnel. Su consciencia se extendió hacia los muros y los agarró con fuerza, tirando de ellos. Era una lucha e incluso su mente estaba exhausta debido a la fuerza que tenía que utilizar, pero pronto el túnel se convirtió en un agujero y nada más que una ruptura en el tiempo. Kikyo tiró hacia atrás y lo cerró completamente, satisfecha de que su reencarnación no fuese capaz de atravesarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más y miró hacia arriba para ver que el amanecer estaba próximo. Había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Su cuerpo casi no podía ponerse en pie sin el soporte de sus cazadores de almas, quienes ahora envolvían su torso como un corsé. Trataron de levantarla y llevarla de vuelta al pueblo, pero los detuvo con una simple palabra.

— ¿Kikyo?- la sacerdotisa se giró para ver a Inuyasha subiendo por la colina, con el ceño fruncido y Tetsusaiga sobre su hombro.

— Inuyasha

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Escuchó sospecha en su voz, aunque quizás él no se diese cuenta de ello.

— Sentí una aura maligna moverse cerca de aquí. Vine a comprobar qué era y me trajo aquí- ella miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas seguían allí, aunque desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Por qué has venido? Sabes que yo no duermo. No tenía por qué preocuparte por mí.- su ceño se profundizó.

— No- admitió-, Me desperté temprano para ir a por Kagome. Si no lo hado, los otros se quejarán. Además, ella todavía posee los fragmentos.

— Piensas que me equivocaba cuando dije que no la necesitábamos- observó Kikyo- Te sientes culpable.

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado mientras envainaba su espada-

— Keh, es sólo que no quiero que Shippo me esté tirando comida todo el tiempo.

Kikyo sonrió sin alegría.

— Inuyasha, no has cambiado en nada. Si no puedes admitir la simple verdad de que echas de menos a mi reencarnación, no me sorprende que ella no regrese- ella entrecerró los ojos, aunque la sonrisa permaneció- ¿Crees que si le dices la verdad ella se quedará contigo para siempre?

— ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó- Ella tiene que saber que la echo de menos, a no ser que sea una completa idiota.

La sacerdotisa se encogió de hombros y los cazadores de almas la soltaron. Podía mantenerse de pie ella sola ahora.

— Me refiero a la verdad que hay detrás. El hecho de que no deseas unírteme en el infierno, sin importar las promesas que me hayas hecho.

— Yo... Yo mantengo mis promesas, Kikyo.

— Pero no me amas nunca más. No tengo más sitio en tu corazón que un amor pasado.- rodeó el pozo, las yemas de sus dedos rozando la madera. Inuyasha se puso nervioso.

— Yo te amo- dijo. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— No hay amor en tu voz- sus ojos marrones taladrándole- Me has dado compañía cuando otros me evitaban, aunque a mi no me importara lo que sientan hacia mí. Me hablaste, aunque no me importase la conversación. Me hiciste sentir cómoda, aunque no me importe mi comodidad. No hiciste ninguna de estas cosas por amor, Inuyasha. No soy la estúpida que mi reencarnación parece ser. Sé que hacer estas cosas por el sentimiento de culpa.

— Te amo.- insistió, alargando sus manos hacia ella. Kikyo no se movió.

— Tratas de llegar hacia mí, pero no deseas tocarme. Si lo hicieras, lo habrías intentado hace mucho tiempo. Temes por los sentimientos de mi reencarnación.

Él frunció el ceño, las líneas arrugando su rostro más profundamente que hace cuatro años, cuando Kagome lo encontró clavado al árbol. Él no tenía edad, pero cada batalla y cada adversidad había añadido peso a sus rasgos.

— _No_ la amo- dijo suavemente- No podría. Incluso si no te amo, Kikyo, no es justo para ella. Todavía me detiene aquello que llamas culpa.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa parpadearon hacia el pozo. Su magia estaba muriendo, aislándose del túnel temporal. Pronto, incluso el hanyou inconsciente pudo darse cuenta de la diferencia en el aire. Kikyo se preguntó si él decía la verdad. Él realmente lo creía. Él creía que no la amaba ni a ella ni a su reencarnación. Realmente tampoco importaba, por supuesto. De cualquier modo, sería más fácil con el pozo cerrado del tiempo de Kagome.

Una prueba más. Por la verdad.

— Muy bien- dijo-. Si es como dices, deberías ir a por ella. Por la cría de zorro, el monje y la cazadora de demonios. Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora- trató de parecer sincera.

Inuyasha sonrió, no dándose cuenta de su tensa expresión de aceptación. El barro no podía oler a engaño, de todos modos.

— Claro, voy a por ella. Ahora regreso.

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza, no creyéndose capaz de decir nada, así que lo dejó pasar. Observó cómo él saltaba sobre el borde del pozo hacia el agujero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Escuchando el inevitable choque cuando vino, componiendo su expresión antes de mirar hacia él hacia abajo.

— ¿Inuyasha?- murmuró.

— No funciona- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la suciedad- Ay.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Él asintió y puso sus manos en las paredes a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué estoy aquí todavía?- miró hacia ella estrechando sus ojos. Un rayo de miedo y satisfacción la atravesó a la vez. ¿Lo sabría él?- Échate a un lado, voy a volver a intentarlo.

Ella dio un paso atrás como se le había dicho y observó mientras él saltaba hacia fuera y se devolvía. Esta vez fue más suave; estaba preparado.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué se supone tiene que pasar?- preguntó manteniéndose fuera de su vista.

Él reapareció de nuevo con un ceño fruncido en su rostro lleno de barro.

— Se supone que tengo que estar allí, en la casa de Kagome- frunció el ceño hacia el pozo.

Ella sabía que era arriesgado, pero si no decía nada, los otros automáticamente asumirían que era culpa suya.

— Tal vez tenga que ver con el aura maligna de sentí antes- dijo dejando sus ojos bajos.

— ¿Era Naraku?- sus ojos se agrandaron y ella pudo ver la desesperación.

— No lo sé. ¿Está enterado del pozo?- sus hombros se hundieron.

— No, no lo creo.- miró fijamente al pozo, sus ojos lentamente oscureciéndose con frustración- Tengo que decirle a los demás.

Kikyo sacudió su cabeza mientras los cazadores de almas rodeaban al hanyou.

— No lo hagas. No tienen que saberlo todavía. Les haría daño y esto podría ser sólo temporal. Veré qué puedo hacer para que el pozo funciones otra vez- sonrió suavemente y dio un paso hacia delante, tocando su mano con sus dedos helados- Confía en mí.

Inuyasha miró el pozo de nuevo y luego miró a la sacerdotisa.

— Lo haré.

* * *

RosieB dice que esto es más un prólogo que otra cosa, así que ahora viene lo mejor. El fic te lleva desde el principio, así que hay diversión para rato.


	2. Borra mi pasado

El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.

**Capítulo 2: Borra Mi Pasado**

Sota se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su hermana, mirándola empacar. La había visto hacer eso cientos de veces— no, más de cien— pero esta vez parecía distinto. Tal vez fuese el aspecto vidrioso de sus ojos o las lágrimas que caían de ellos. Había visto eso también. Todo junto era algo _extraño_ y se preguntó si Inuyasha había hecho por fin algo inteligente o algo muy, muy estúpido. "¿Empacando ya? Pensé que te ibas a quedar un par de días"

"No" dijo suavemente. Suspiró, se enderezó y se echó hacia atrás haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. "Tal vez, no lo sé. Sólo quiero estar lista"

"¿Sobre qué peleasteis Inuyasha y tú esta vez?", preguntó.

Ella cerró sus ojos un poco. "Nada. Sólo por las cosas usuales"

"Ya no tengo once años"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron abruptamente y miró hacia él, una ceja alzada. "Buen punto. Vamos a buscarte algo de alcohol y prostitutas. Entonces ya estarás listo"

Su hermano rodó los ojos y entró del todo en la habitación sentándose en el borde de su cama. "Eso era algo que no hacía falta que lo dijeses. Sólo estaba señalando que ya no soy un niño"

Ella suspiró de nuevo, echándose hacia delante y alborotó sus cabellos. "Lo siento. No quería sonar crasa" Sonrió y sacó un suéter fino del fondo de su mochila."¿Cómo te va en el colegio?"

"Bien. Ya sabes, pareces diferente últimamente, Kagome"

"De acuerdo, así que aparentemente estamos hablando de mí." Lanzó un par de calcetines y puso las manos en sus caderas. "¿Qué pasa, Sota?"

"Ya nunca estás feliz cuando regresas a casa", dijo pasando la mano por su cabello. Tenía quince ahora, así que su pelo estaba grasoso a pesar de las duchas que tomaba dos veces al día. Aún así su piel no tenía imperfecciones. Desafiaba la razón y Kagome estaba celosa. Su piel había sido bastante perfecta también, pero él se lo podría enseñar a más gente que a un medio demonio, a una caza demonios, a un monje pervertido y a un niño zorro. Su madre había dicho algo antes acerca de una novia. "Solía gustarte volver a casa"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Todavía me gusta"

"¿Entonces por qué te comportas _así_?"

Kagome le sonrió. "¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta el alcohol y las prostitutas?"

Él suspiró casi a punto de hacer un gruñido. La sonrisa de Kagome se esfumó. "Eso no es lo que quería decir. Cada vez que estás en casa no hablas con nadie y pareces un fantasma. ¿Qué está haciendo Inuyasha contigo?"

"Nada", replicó inmediatamente. Percatándose del gesto irritado de su hermano, se relajó un poco."No es realmente él, Sota. No directamente. Eso sólo que le pidió a su antigua novia que vengar con nosotros. Ha estado con nosotros desde hace tiempo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Te puedes imaginar los momentos divertidos que estamos teniendo."

"Pensaba que ya no lo querías", dijo en voz baja.

Ella dejó de empacar sus cosas y se sentó en la cama, derrotada. "No lo hago. Por lo menos no de ese modo. Sólo porque no lo ame románticamente no significa que haya dejado de quererle". Kagome empezó a jugar con sus uñas nerviosamente. "Creo que Kikyo todavía piensa que lo quiero más que un amigo. Joder, creo que Inuyasha también lo piensa."

"Has estado diciendo que ya no lo quieres, pero quizás todavía lo ames.", dijo él apoyándose en sus manos. Se encogió de hombros cuando su hermana le echó una mirada sorprendida."Está bien si lo haces, no te culparé. Pero no tienes que mentir sobre eso, porque lo entenderé".

"Después de años esperando por él, mi corazón se rindió, Sota. Creo que no es posible para mí amarlo nunca más. Di todo lo que podía dar." Ella sonrió suavemente y se levantó para seguir empacando. "Sólo es Kikyo. Simplemente me molesta. Inuyasha es todavía mi amigo. Ella no lo merece después de lo que ha hecho. Y él no merece el dolor de que ella esté con nosotros."

Él hizo una mueca. "¿Necesitas su opinión? ¿Para reunir todos los fragmentos?"

"Ella ayuda", admitió Kagome con un gruñido. "Pero incluso Myoga ayudaría si permaneciese más de dos segundos en una batalla."

"Sólo ignórala, entonces, hasta que hayáis terminado y se vaya". Sota frunció el ceño. "Se irá cuando todo termine, ¿no?"

"No lo sé. Inuyasha tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones sobre eso." Arrojó un par de camisetas a la mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Y _no puedes_ ignorarla. Es imposible. A veces simplemente sientes esa desagradable sensación recorrer tu columna a su alrededor; y piensas, ¿puede ser que vaya a por mí?"

Él se rió. Era un sonido raro en su habitación. "Creo que estás ligeramente paranoica"

"Sí, probablemente", respondió pensando en todas las veces que salvó la vida de Kikyo. ¿Cómo podría su encarnación previa hacerle algo después de eso? Puso su mochila en los hombros. "Voy a buscar algo de ramen y me voy, creo"

Sota asintió y se levantó, siguiéndola al salir. Era algo familiar esta incertidumbre de cuándo regresar a la época de Inuyasha— quería decir que habían tenido una pelea. De vuelta a terreno conocido. "Oye, hermana, ¿Alguna vez vas a terminar esas solicitudes de la universidad?"

Kagome se río, vacío y burlón. "Han estado en mi escritorio casi un año. Creo que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Los quieres? Ya he rellenado un montón de ellos."

"Sí, pero sólo quería echarles un vistazo. Para estar eh... ya sabes, preparado" Su voz se suavizó.

Su hermana sonrió y desordenó sus cabellos de nuevo. "Está bien, Sota. Estoy bien con lo de no ir a la universidad" No había luz en sus ojos. "Ve y cógelos. No los he ni mirado en mucho tiempo"

Él la iluminó con una sonrisa brillante y regresó a su habitación. Kagome siguió hacia la cocina y encontró una gran montaña de ramen esperando en la mesa. "Genial. Gracias, mamá"

"No hay problema, querida", respondió su madre de pie junto al fregadero y limpiando una tetera. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, ya tengo las cosas para primeros auxilios y ropa limpia, así que creo que estoy bien."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás fuera esta vez?" preguntó su madre. Su voz siempre sonaba cansada cuando decía esa pregunta. Eso había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé" Era una respuesta igual de desgastada.

Su madre saltó rápidamente otra vez hacia su alegría usual. "Bueno, si puedes, intenta volver para las fiestas de invierno. Tus antiguos compañeros de clase han estado llamándote un par de semanas sobre eso. Quieren verte ahí"

"De acuerdo. Lo intentaré"

Sota entró en la habitación con una pequeña montaña de papeles "Hay unas cuantas solicitudes aquí. ¿Los has terminado todos, hermana?" Preguntó poniendo los papeles en la mesa y sentándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No, no creo. Me parece que me he perdido"

" _Deberías_. Deberías rellenarlos", dijo su madre señalando a la mayor con la cabeza.

Kagome sonrió tristemente y se sentó junto a su hermano. "Ni siquiera estoy preparada para los exámenes de admisión, mamá. Ni siquiera sé si lo _estaré_. Cada día es como si los conocimientos se escapasen de mi cerebro" Se rió suavemente, sus manos entrecruzándose. "Parece que Sota será el universitario de la familia. Un hijo por familia es más que suficiente."

La señora Higurashi se dio la vuelta, el jabón de sus manos cayendo al suelo. "No te vendas tan mal, Kagome. Sé que puedes si te lo propones" Asintió a sus propias palabras. "Es diferente si no quieres hacerlo. Pero no quiero oír excusas sobre conocimientos que se desvanecen o el coste porque eres muy inteligente y nos las arreglaremos bien. Así que para eso."

"Sí, mamá" Un corto silencio cayó mientras su madre regresaba a su tarea.

Sota frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta a los papeles. "¿Hasta dónde has llegado en estos, Kagome?"

"Ya te lo dije. No los he terminado. Creo que sólo tengo el perfil personal de cada uno por hacer" Se encogió de hombros y miró por encima de su hombro. "Sí, ¿lo ves? Incluso lo he firmado para verificar que es cierto."

"Pero no hay prácticamente nada aquí", murmuró desdoblando la solicitud. Estaba lleno de espacios en blanco. Ni posiciones de liderazgo, ni voluntariado, ni experiencia laboral o actividades extra-curriculares. Incluso el espacio de las notas de los exámenes estaba en blanco.

Kagome suspiró. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No hice nada en el instituto excepto pasar media vida en el Sengoku Jidai. ¿Debería poner 'purificar demonios con mis poderes de sacerdotisa' en el sitio de voluntariado o experiencia laboral? Quiero decir, sólo me pagaron con fragmentos después de todo. ¿Y qué tal sobre 'vencer al hanyou más malvado que ha pisado la Tierra'? Creo que cuenta como una actividad extra-curricular." Sonrió a su hermano. "La competencia es horrible, Sota. No entrarías sin explicar lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Desgraciadamente, no tengo nada que pueda explicar y que siga sonando cuerdo. Y también están mis ausencias"

"Podrías escribir un apéndice. Explicar tus ausencias. Podría explicar por qué no has podido hacer nada extra", dijo Sota.

Ella se levantó y fue a la nevera sacando algunas tabletas de chocolate que habían estado enfriándose. Shippou necesitaría mucho consuelo después de irse tan abruptamente. "No voy a mentir. Ya he aceptado mi situación, Sota"

"Kagome..."

La chica miró a su madre. "Mira, mamá, ¿qué voy a hacer incluso si me aceptan gracias a algún milagro? Ya lo pasé bastante mal llevando mis estudios en el instituto. Casi ni me gradúo. Sé que dices que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, pero no quiero desperdiciar tus ahorros en mí. No iré a las clases. No me saldrán bien los exámenes. Será todo un nuevo nivel de fracaso"

La señora Higurashi cruzó la habitación y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo. "Has dejado mucho atrás por esta vida, Kagome"

"No he dejado atrás nada que yo no quisiera", murmuró Kagome. "Soy feliz." Pudo ver a su hermano fruncirle el ceño sobre el hombro de su madre.

"De verdad eso espero" Su madre se separó de ella, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Es tu destino. Eso lo he aceptado, pero a veces me pregunto qué está planeando Kami."

Kagome asintió, el peso de las esperanzas de su madre posándose sobre sus hombros. "Yo también".

La señora Higurashi limpió sus lágrimas con el borde de su mano. "¿Estás segura de que quieres irte hoy?", preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Creo que me estoy retrasando mucho aquí. Shippou debe estar echándome de menos"

"Claro. Deberías irte yendo. Inuyasha debe estar preguntándose dónde estás". Se abrazó a sí misma ignorando el jabón en sus manos. "Estoy sorprendida de que no haya venido a por ti todavía"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Sólo es tozudo", murmuró juntando sus cosas.

"Se preocupa por ti", dijo su madre con una sonrisa indulgente.

La chica sonrió de vuelta, pero su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Odiaba mantener a su familia en la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que hablaban de ella cuando no estaba. ¿Seguiría Kagome enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿Algún día Inuyasha despertará y se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que era su hija, hermana o nieta? ¿Exactamente en qué tipo de peligros de habrá metido? ¿La salvaría siempre Inuyasha?

A veces Kagome se planteaba cuándo él la había salvado.

"De acuerdo. Os quiero chicos. Decidle adiós al abuelo de mi parte" Tomó su mochila, besó a su madre y le dio un medio abrazo de lado a su hermano.

"Adiós Kagome. Ten cuidado."

"Sin problemas, mamá. Adiós." Les dio una rápida sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, una sonrisa que sólo su madre devolvió.

Tan pronto como Kagome puso un pie afuera la brisa revoloteó a su alrededor, enfriándola a ella y a su falso estado de ánimo. Pensó en su cama calentita, con el agradable edredón encima. Del otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha estaría esperando con su arrogancia e impaciencia perpetua. Se preguntó si la dejaría quedarse o la enviaría de vuelta al pozo. Se preguntó si lo habría hecho trizas en su ausencia. El frío empeoró.

Kagome suspiró y fue hacia la casita del pozo pisando la capa de hojas dejadas en el suelo. Era el trabajo de Sota limpiar eso, pero su madre lo había relevado en consideración de sus clases extra. Tampoco es que fuera mucha gente al templo en otoño de todos modos.

La casita del pozo estaba húmeda por las lluvias que habían caído en los previos días. Caía sobre su cabello y sus ropas, y ella apretó más la chaqueta en torno a su cintura. La humedad pesaba en sus hombros, la tristeza adhiriéndose a ella. Trató de pensar en la limpieza del aire en el periodo Sengoku, sin la contaminación o el ruido de Tokio, que podía escuchar desde donde estaba en la casita del pozo. Pero no podía imaginárselo. Su memoria le estaba fallando.

"Sólo debo estar cansada", dijo en voz alta entrando del todo en la casita del pozo. El gris del mundo exterior significaba que estaba rodeaba por la completa oscuridad, pero Kagome podía ver el Pozo Come Huesos sin luz. Dio un paso hacia delante él y puso las manos en el borde. A pesar de la humedad, la madera del portal temporal estaba seca, y sus dedos se encontraron con bastantes astillas. "Ay" murmuró echándose un poco para atrás.

El clima frío y húmedo se estaba filtrando en su corazón."Ay" dijo de nuevo, más alto. Pegó sus manos a su pecho. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando. Tenía fiebre.

Por un momento se dio la vuelta. Kagome se detuvo con una mano en la puerta de nuevo, recordando el chocolate que había empacado para Shippou y el ramen que Inuyasha estaría esperando pronto. Sólo necesitaba un gran plato de la sopa de Kaede, decidió dándose la vuelta hacia el pozo. Entonces se sentiría mejor. Levantando un poco su mochila, puso un pie en el borde teniendo cuidado de no tocar la madera con la piel desnuda. Se equilibró unos momentos y dio un paso hacia la nada.

Nada.

Entró en pánico.

Oscuridad.

Frío.

Kagome intentó alcanzar las paredes del pozo, rezando para poder encontrarse a sí misma a tiempo. Pero no había nada a lo que agarrarse.

Tembló mientras se movían entre la oscuridad. El pensamiento de romperse ambas piernas se desvaneció. Debería haber tocado el fondo ahora. El miedo, crudo y sin forma, se mantuvo.

Por supuesto, debería estar muerta. El cuello roto. El cerebro aplastado.

Un rayo de luz. Tan brillante que Kagome alzó sus brazos. Se acercó a ella, girando a su alrededor. Luz brillante y rosa. Suspiró y se dejó caer. El silencio de las luces giratorias llenó de miedo sus pensamientos. Parecía que luchaban por sobrevivir.

Intentó alcanzar algo de nuevo y tocó la luz. Esta tembló y la luz se intensificó.

Ella se relajó ahora. El viaje fue más largo de lo usual, pero había reconocido que no era un viaje por el tiempo común. _Debería_ relajarse ahora. Algo iba mal al otro lado. Ahora sería el único momento de relajarse.

Sus pies tocaron suelo antes de que se diera cuenta de que había llegado al final del camino. Las paredes familiares del pozo la rodeaban de nuevo, y cuando miró hacia arriba vio un trozo del celo azul. No se veía una sola nube.

Eso esperaba.

Los pulmones de Kagome se tensaron y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Puso sus manos en la madera y se impulsó hacia arriba y fuera del pozo, lanzando primero su mochila. Pasó por encima y se puso de pie escaneando el área con ojos agudos. "¿Inuyasha?" llamó suavemente. "Vamos, tengo suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército. ¿Dónde estás?"

Tomó su mochila amarilla y la alejó del pozo. Se detuvo casi inmediatamente. Algo iba mal, definitivamente. No importaba que Inuyasha estuviese allí para su regreso, era algo más profundo. Más profundo, pero justo frente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos se movieron a su alrededor de nuevo buscando algún signo de que dijese 'normal'. ¿Sonidos normales del bosque? Pájaros, la brisa, insectos. Comprobado. ¿Olores normales? Bueno, ella no tenía la nariz de un demonio perro, pero todo parecía bien. ¿Parecía todo lo mismo?

Se detuvo, su aliento atrapado en su garganta. ¿Dónde estaba el Goshinboku?

El pánico se extendió de nuevo, golpeando su corazón. ¿Cómo podría haberse ido? El Árbol Sagrado era antiguo y adorado. Estaba _bien_ en su época. Había pasado junto a él hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué había pasado?

No, razonó tratando de calmar su corazón que había padecido tanto ese día. Tenía que estar ahí. ¿Cómo podía ocultársele?

Regresó al pozo y se quedó con él a su espalda y sus ojos cerrados. Imaginó que estaba otra ve en su época, con la casita del pozo rodeándola. Dio cinco pasos al frente imitando la acción de subir el pequeño tramo de escaleras. "Aquí está la puerta" murmuró en voz alta sintiendo la puerta imaginaria en la punta de sus dedos. La empujó para abrirla y dio un paso hacia afuera. Podía ver el templo en los ojos de du mente y se mantuvo caminando hacia delante. Su casa estaba en ese camino, pensó. El Árbol Sagrado estaría a su izquierda. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba en el lugar correcto, se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos.

Era joven, la mitad de la altura que tenía en su época. Todavía era más grande que los árboles de su alrededor, pero definitivamente no era bastión de fuerza que quería ver. Sus hojas se estaban volviendo rojas y marrones, haciéndolo más insignificante de lo que en realidad era. Caminó hacia delante y recorrió sus dedos por el tronco. Estaba entero, sin ninguna de las marcas que Inuyasha había dejando en él. Era definitivamente el Árbol Sagrado aunque no podía sentir el poder sagrado ahora.

Kagome se giró hacia el pueblo decidida a encontrar a alguien que pudiese explicarle esto. ¿Cómo podía el gran Árbol Sagrado encogerse en algo poco más que un pimpollo?

No quería pensar en ello, decidió. Pero sus pies comenzaron a correr y pronto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad colina abajo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por el aire.

Al final de la colina se detuvo. En el pueblo que no parecía su pueblo para nada, un regimiento de soldados marchaba por las calles. Los pueblerinos que no eran sus pueblerinos corrían hacia sus casas. Los soldados perseguían a las mujeres, asustándolas hasta hacerles gritar. Cualquier hombre que protestara era físicamente amenazado o abatido contra el suelo. Los niños eran pateados fuera del camino. Los soldados parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien. Pero se movían por el pueblo rápidamente, su entretenimiento no disminuía la urgencia que poseían. Los líderes los llamaron, haciendo balancear sus brazos para conseguir que todos los soldados los siguiesen fuera del pueblo. Iban hacia ella. Tenía la ligera impresión de que no quería encontrarse con ellos.

"Este no es mi día", refunfuñó mientras saltaba hacia los arbustos, ponía su estómago hacia el suelo y se acostaba recta. Forzó a que su respiración irregular se detuviese para mantener el silencio. Podía escuchar los sonidos de las armas de los soldados golpear sus armaduras.

Kagome se movió hacia lo más profundo de los árboles.

"Y entonces le dije, 'Cariño, no puedes negarte ante un viejo soldado enviado a luchar contra esos mongoles, ¿verdad?'"

Los soldados se unieron en una especia de risa estridente. "Oh vamos, capitán. ¿Estás diciéndome que esa chica se creyó ese viejo truco?"

"Diablos, sí que lo hizo. Oye, es la verdad, ¿no? Y ella era _dulce_ también." Más risas.

"¿Creéis que de verdad conseguiremos a algunos de esos bastardos?"

"Espero que sí", dijo otra voz. "Conseguir algo de acción".

"La única acción que quiero es con una mujer y algo de sake".

Kagome se enrolló fuerte en el suelo, ahora segura de que no quería encontrarse con esos hombres. Pasaron de largo cansadamente. Podía ver sus botas bajo los arbustos en los que se había escondido de su vista. Eran al menos un centenar de hombres, tal vez más.

Muchos de ellos pasaron de largo. Fragmentos de sus conversaciones flotaban sobre su cabeza. Mujeres, geishas, prostitutas y alcohol. Algunos mencionaron algo de luchar en la costa. Kagome sólo se relajó cuando los intervalos de alargaron.

De repente, sus omóplatos se movieron en su espalda cuando tembló. El suelo estaba frío, pero su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido, calentando sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a un soldado de pie cerca con una sonrisa amenazadora y su mochila amarilla en la mano. Su armadura negra tenía la marca del sello imperial. Era un samurái. "Hola, monada", ronroneó. "¿Buscabas esto?" Levantó la mochila. "Sabía que el dueño tenía que estar cerca. Olía como a mujer."

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero él apuntó su pica hacia ella. La hoja estaba algo oxidada, pero afilada. "No, no. Yo te diré cuándo levantarte. Tal vez prefiere que estés acostada primero, ¿hm?"

"Gritaré", ella susurró.

"¿Por qué?", dijo él todavía sonriendo. "¿Quieres que compartamos? Excepto el capitán, no hemos tenido descanso en semanas"

Kagome tuvo repentinamente la imagen de docenas de soldados rodeándola con esa mirada maníaca y lujuriosa. Su cuerpo se tensó.

"¡Oi! ¡Oshiro-san! ¿A dónde has ido, bastardo?"

El samurái se giró su cabeza hacia la voz y Kagome echó a correr. "¡Oye!" gritó hacia ella.

Kagome lo ignoró, corriendo por el bosque tan rápido como podía. Años en el Sengoku Jidai la habían entrenado bien. Podía escuchar gritos a su espalda y sonidos de metal rascando metal. Esperó que ninguno de ellos fuera arquero, pero no podía atreverse a mirar. Las armaduras de los samurái eran ligeras y si ellos la querían, podían atraparla.

El bosque la arañaba y mordía con las ramas y espinas. Irrumpió contra una tela de araña, escupiendo y quitando la telaraña que cubría su rostro. Tropezó y se cortó las manos cuando trataba de detener su caída. Pero aún así, los sonidos del samurái la perseguían. Kagome se levantó y siguió corriendo, su corazón y pulmones advirtiéndola de que no podrían soportar mucho más tiempo el flujo de adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo.

Los árboles se abrieron y ella corrió por un arroyo empapando sus piernas con el agua fría. Quemaba contra su piel caliente. Mientras cerraba los ojos en agonía, colisionó contra algo cálido y suave. Chilló mientras caía hacia atrás, de vuelta al arroyo, pero un par de manos la atraparon y la pusieron de pie.

La respiración agitada de la miko no se calmó, pero ella ya no podía correr más. Su salvador o agresor tenía una agarre fuerte. Su visión se nubló mientras los gritos de los samurái se acercaban. Podía escuchar sus pasos.

La persona con la que se había topado todavía no la soltaba, pero dio un paso hacia delante, frente a ella. Kagome se mantuvo de pie con las piernas mojadas mientras los sonidos de los soldados llegaban a ellos. Ella sabía que estaban ahora del otro lado del arroyo.

"Danos a la chica", exigió uno de ellos.

"¿Por qué?"

Kagome respiró un par de veces para calmarse, pero su visión seguía nublada, sólo mostrándole manchas de color verde, azul y blanco. Podría haber colapsado sin el apoyo.

"¡Esa zorra me ha robado!" Era la voz de su agresor, Oshiro.

"¿Y qué te ha robado?"El agarre se su protector de aflojó ligeramente. Kagome trató de sostenerse.

"Dinero."

"¿Así que a cambio le has robado todas sus pertenencias y perseguido con otros veinte hombres armados?"

Oshiro bufó. "Las zorras consiguen lo que se merecen. Estamos en una misión del Emperador. Cualquiera que interfiera será tratado inmediatamente. Eso te incluye a ti."

El protector de Kagome dejó ir su brazo completamente, pero no la mostró. La miko cerró sus ojos al escuchar una espada siendo desenvainada. "Ninguno de vuestros hombres sobrevivirá a cruzar el río. Si fueseis algo inteligentes, habríais dejado su bolsa y regresado al regimiento. Vuestras intenciones contra ella me repugnan. Estoy seguro que vuestro capitán no estará complacido si escuchara que uno de sus hombres trataba de violar a una joven cuando debería estar concentrado en su misión _del Emperador_ "

"Dijiste que era una ladrona, Oshiro" Los soldados murmuraron entre ellos.

"Cerrad el pico. Ella me faltó al respeto. Merece esto."

"Deja el bolso y regresa, u os aniquilaré a todos."

Uno de ellos se burló. "¿Qué crees que haces, demonio? ¿Tratando de ganar algo de honor?"

"Tengo más honor que los hombres que persiguen jóvenes asustadas", respondió el escudo de Kagome. "Demonio es un término muy relativo"

"¡Bastardo!" soltó Oshiro.

Hubo una salpicadura de agua. Kagome pudo ver un rayo de luz aún con los ojos cerrados y nada pudo bloquear el grito de agonía. "Ahora que este ha pagado por irritarme, sugiero que todos se retiren."

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando los samurái echaron a correr. El sonido de su retirada hizo a Kagome suspirar. Sintió a su protector mirarla. "Gracias", murmuró.

Sus manos la dirigieron hacia una roca, donde fue forzada a sentarse. "No abras tus ojos."

"He visto hombres muertos antes. Está muerto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Hubo otro chapoteo y, un par de segundos después, el golpe seco de su mochila cayendo junto a sus pies.

Kagome abrió sus ojos parpadeando ante la luz brillante. Una bolsa de agua fue llevada hacia sus labios antes de que pudiese adaptarse. "Bebe. Estás deshidratada. Hambrienta también, puedo imaginar". Él suspiró. "No deberías haber abierto tus ojos. Te asustarás."

Ella terminó de dar un gran trago, secándose la boca con su manga. Finalmente, miró a su protector. Vestido de blanco, con un fajín verde alrededor de su cintura y su pelaje envolviendo su hombro, estaba Sesshoumaru. Extrañamente, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga y apretada trenza que caía hasta su cintura. Kagome sonrió suavemente, más por delirar que por la visión del taiyoukai. Esperaba esto desde que él había hablado en su defensa aunque no tuviese sentido para ella. "Señor Sesshoumaru", dijo inclinándose en su posición sentada. Estaba asustada, para decir la verdad, pero dudaba de que él hubiese salvado su vida para después asesinarla en medio de bosque. Era el único pensamiento que evitó que se desmayase justo ahí. Después del samurái llevado por la lujuria, Sesshoumaru casi era bienvenido.

Él parpadeó. "¿Me conoces?"

Kagome frunció el ceño, su boca abriéndose un poco. "Por supuesto. Viajo con Inuyasha. ¿No lo recuerda? Le vi hace poco tiempo"

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella. "No te he visto antes. Y no sé de ningún Inuyasha."

"Él es su..." Ella se detuvo y miró el cadáver de Oshiro en el agua. No había sangre, sólo muerte. Mordió su labio recordando el día extraño que la había traído a ese punto. Sería mejor no irritar al asesino se sangre fría, pensó. "No importa. Supongo que me habré equivocado. Pensaba que conocía a mi amigo."

"¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo?", preguntó. "Debe estar buscándote."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo creo." Lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. Realmente se había olvidado de su propio hermano si pensaba que Inuyasha estaba buscándola. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza horriblemente. "¿Dónde está Rin?"

Su frente se arrugó por un momento. "¿Rin? ¿Es otra amiga tuya?"

"Ah, sí. Lo siento. Pensé que podría haberla visto. ¿Más joven que yo? ¿Cabello negro y un kimono naranja a cuadros?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No. Nadie como ella se ha cruzado en mi camino". Él la miró, sus ojos recorriendo su forma por primera vez. "Una chica humana no debería estar vagando sola por estas tierras".

Kagome le dio una sonrisa débil. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y su cabeza estaba dando vueltas de la confusión, pero sentía que explicarse la llevaría a encontrarse con graves sospechas. "Bueno, obviamente, estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de demonios", dijo. Ella no consiguió una sonrisa en respuesta y ella se puso seria. "Puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"Claro", dijo.

Ella señaló a Oshiro. "Sólo es que no me esperaba _eso_ "

"Las guerras han forzado al emperador humano a llamar a todo samurái disponible, incluso a aquellos que no poseen honor. No deberías haber dejado a ese amigo tuyo."

¿Tiene amnesia o me estoy volviendo loca?, se preguntó. "Parece que me he tropezado con todos los deshonorables de un golpe", murmuró mirando al cadáver. "¿Puedo tener unos momentos para pensar?"

Sesshoumaru asintió y se levantó. "Se está volviendo tarde. Antes de encontrarme contigo estaba planeando ir a cazar algo y comer pronto. Debería hacer eso ahora".

Algo en su tono le hizo mirar hacia arriba. "¿Me está ofreciendo quedarme con usted?"

Él levanto una ceja y Kagome se dio cuenta que este era _definitivamente_ el mismo Sesshoumaru que conocía. Si su pérdida de memoria significaba que no moriría por su mano, a ella no le importaba por el momento. "Para cenar, sí. No puedes encontrar a tus amigos y no tienes armas" Frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Y tu manera de vestir es cuando menos, extraña. Si lo deseas, te conseguiré algo de cenar y no permitiré que nadie te cause daño mientras duermes. Mañana, te llevaré al pueblo para así puedas encontrarte con tus amigos."

Ella suspiró. "Eso es... bastante ayuda, en realidad. Gracias. De nuevo." Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír.

El demonio perro asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta empujando algunas ramas con su antebrazo.

"¡Oye!" Ella saltó sobre sus pies y él se detuvo girando su cabeza para mirarla. "¡Tiene los dos brazos!" Ella miró fijamente el par de brazos blancos con rayas que llenabas sus mangas.

"La mayoría de las criaturas los tienen", respondió lentamente levantando una ceja de nuevo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de improvisar. "Bueno, quiero decir... Escuché que sólo tenía una. Que había perdido una en batalla o... o algo así."

Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "No deberías creer ninguno de los rumores que oigas sobre este Sesshoumaru.", dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Kagome se volvió a sentar en la piedra, su barbilla entre sus manos. "Buen intento en parecer _cuerda_ , Kagome. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?", murmuró. Se había confundido lo suficiente cuando Sesshoumaru la había ayudado para librarse de esos samuráis, ¿pero ofrecerle comer con él en serio? ¿Dormir cerca, bajo su protección? Eso sin mencionar el extraño olvido de Rin, Inuyasha y ella misma.

Miró al samurái en el agua de nuevo. Sesshoumaru no lo había movido todavía. Se preguntó si se esperaba que se moviese en su ausencia. Al Sesshoumaru que conocía no le importaría comer en medio de un reciente campo de batalla. Esperó que esta versión del taiyoukai comiera al menos lejos del cuerpo.

Cenar con Sesshoumaru. Ahora era un pensamiento que nunca la había entretenido. Pero tampoco era un pensamiento que la entretuviese ahora. Kagome tenía que intentar averiguar lo que había pasado.

"De acuerdo", murmuró. "Vayamos lento en esto."

"El Árbol Sagrado es más pequeño, pero no se ha ido. Sesshoumaru no recuerda _nada_ y los samuráis que querían _violarme_ hablaban sobre mongoles, lo que es raro porque..."

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba al cielo. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Qué te he hecho!" soltó apuntando su dedo hacia los cielos. "¡Me has enviado _trescientos años_ más atrás en el pasado! ¿Qué demonios?"

Pero tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba. El Árbol Sagrado debería haber sido la mayor pista, en realidad. No se había vuelto más _pequeño_ , sólo era más _joven_. Y Sesshoumaru nunca había escuchado sobre Inuyasha o Kagome o Rin porque no se habían conocido todavía. No estaba segura cuándo Inuyasha había nacido, pero sabía que no era _tan_ viejo. Y lo de los mongoles era sólo la guinda del pastel. Historia había sido su mejor asignatura en la escuela y recordaba con claridad las dos semanas que habían tratado sobre los invasores mongoles a finales del siglo trece. Había escrito un trabajo sobre ello, por el amor de Kami. Si no hubiese estado tan cerca de un ataque al corazón ese día se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Por supuesto, todo esto la dejaba con una cuestión importante. ¿Cómo iba a regresar con Inuyasha? O mejor, ¿cómo iba a regresar a su época?

"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" murmuró poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. "¿Cómo pudo el pozo cambiar así?"

Tenía que admitir que no sabía casi nada de la magia del Pozo Come Huesos, pero siempre había sentido que era estable y seguro, al menos hasta que completase la perla de nuevo. El cambio repentino la intrigaba.

Toda la situación era terrorífica, mucho peor que cuando llegó por primera vez al Sengoku Jidai. Aún con todo lo desorientada que estaba, esta vez sabía a la perfección del peligro en el que estaba y que no obtendría nada de la ayuda de sus amigos a la que estaba acostumbrada. A no ser que contase a Sesshoumaru como un amigo, lo que realmente era una pregunta perturbadora en sí misma. El hecho era que había sido enviada hacia atrás trescientos años más atrás en el pasado sin tener ni idea del porqué. Regresar podría ser peligroso, si no imposible. Hasta entonces, estaba sola con ejércitos y demonios por todas partes, y sólo con unos pocos fragmentos de Shikon en los que depender.

Sus ojos se posaron en su mochila y caminó hacia ella, abriendo el bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Los más o menos doce fragmentos que tenía tintinearon hacia ella, brillando con un rosa suave. Se preguntó si los youkai en el área podían estar todavía atraídos por ellos, incluso si la Shikon no Tama no existía en esa época. Apostaba a que sí.

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba su penosa colección. ¡Cuatro años y esto es todo lo que conseguían! Naraku poseía el resto, excepto los dos que tenía Koga y el que pensaba estaba en la espalda de Kohaku. Hubo una época, hacía más de tres años, en la que su grupo sólo tenía una y Naraku casi toda la perla completa. Era un tango sin fin, hasta que Naraku decidió ir a por el último fragmento del grupo de Inuyasha. Kagome tuvo que fragmentar la Perla para salvarlos a todos. Tampoco era que la parte de 'salvarlos a todos' haya detenido a Inuyasha de repetirle el teatro del motín durante _días_.

Desde el segundo fragmentado (o el 'Día del Juicio' como lo había llamado), el progreso había sido infinitamente más lento. Naraku había desaparecido, silenciosamente recolectando sus propios fragmentos. Inuyasha y los demás habían continuado su búsqueda inútilmente. El poder de Kagome se había vuelto más fuerte que la primera vez. Había volado los fragmentos más lejos que nunca. Y después de un año de batalla entre su grupo y Naraku, cada demonio decidió meterse en la acción.

La mejor parte, pensó amargamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha nunca la amaría. Y en ese mismo momento, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo amaba. Le había dicho a Sota la verdad, después de todo. Había dado todo lo que podía dar. Inuyasha la culpaba de todo y después del 'Día del Juicio', se había vuelto peor. En algunos aspectos, la llegada de Kikyo había hecho las cosas más fáciles. Inuyasha se concentraba más en su encarnación previa en vez de a sí misma.

Sin duda su vida apestaba.

Los árboles crujieron y Sesshoumaru emergió de los arbustos con un ciervo muerto en su hombro. Kagome lo miró fijamente. "¿Planea invitar a Oshiro?" preguntó señalando con la cabeza al cadáver.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el gran animal a sus pies y fue hacia el humano muerto, picándolo con su pie cubierto con una bota hasta que el cuerpo comenzó a ser llevado por la corriente. Él se giró y alzó una ceja. "Yo como bastante"

"Claro."

El demonio perro buscó en su hakama y sacó un cuchillo de cazar antes de llevar al ciervo al arroyo. "Asumo que lo prefieres sin la piel", dijo.

"¿Usted no?", preguntó. Levantó una mano cuando él iba a responder. "¿Sabe qué? No quiero saberlo. Encenderé una hoguera."

"¿Cocinado también?"

"Eso ya es desagradable," murmuró. Kagome miró hacia arriba para ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Espera. ¿Estaba bromeando?"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros dejando caer cualquier signo de diversión de su rostro. "Me han conocido una broma o dos."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. Sentía como si hubiese dado un paso y se habría encontrado con nada más que aire. "Cierto" murmuró maravillándose de la extrañeza de ese mundo donde Sesshoumaru tenía sentido del humor. (No exactamente un _buen_ sentido del humor, pero decidió que sería indulgente hacia eso. Después de todo no la iba a dejar morirse de hambre.)

Se giró hacia un arbusto marchito cercano y comenzó a romper ramas para encender. Se estaba poniendo oscuro muy rápido y no tenía ganas de dejar la protección de Sesshoumaru, especialmente con la esencia del ciervo muerto flotando por la zona. Incluso ella podía oler el óxido con su nariz humana.

"No conozco tu nombre".

La miko parpadeó. "Lo lamento. Lo había olvidado. Mi nombre es Kagome".

Él miró sobre su hombro hacia ella. "Kagome. Es un placer conocerte."

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él regresó a su trabajo, sus hombros rígidos. Claramente estaba tan incómodo como ella con las cortesías. El hecho de que lo intentase equivaldría a que Inuyasha se pusiera sobre una rodilla y pidiese su mano en matrimonio. "Gracias. Igualmente".

El Sol se estaba poniendo rápido, y una especie de brillo naranja era todo lo que quedaba por el oeste. Kagome se aseguró de que siempre pudiese ver el blanco de las ropas de Sesshoumaru mientras se adentraba en los árboles, recolectando madera para un fuego. Cuando estaba segura de que no estaba mirando, sacó un encendedor y prendió las ramitas.

"Eso es un trabajo rápido", dijo, sus ojos fijos en las llamas.

Kagome se encogió de hombros escondiendo el encendedor usado en su mochila. "No es un gran problema. Lo he hecho millones de veces." Se sentó junto a él y observó mientras despellejaba al ciervo con facilidad. "¿Son los mongoles un problema para los youkai también?"

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. "No. No nos inmiscuimos con los asuntos de los humanos. No nos añadimos a ninguna frontera humana. Después de varias batallas empezadas por los humanos, creo que finalmente han aceptado este hecho. Ninguna fuerza de tamaño considerable se ha establecido contra mi especie durante mucho tiempo, desde que era muy joven."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?", preguntó. "¿Si no le importa que pregunte?"

"Doscientos treinta y seis" respondió sin dudar. "Podría considerarse que tengo dieciocho años humanos".

Kagome sonrió. "Es más joven que yo. Tengo diecinueve".

Sesshoumaru resopló."Cuando un youkai sobrepasa los doscientos años, disminuye su envejecimiento. No es por falta de años que sea _más joven_ que tú. Soy considerado un adulto."

"Sólo bromeaba. Estoy segura de que es muy maduro", dijo tratando de no ser condescendiente. Por su ceño fruncido, intuyó que no había tenido mucho éxito. Era _surrealista_ lo expresivo y parlanchín que Sesshoumaru era en esta época. Todavía era un poco frío, pero sentía que tenía más que ver con que eran extraños más que otra cosa. Se preguntó qué pasaría en trescientos años para cambiar eso.

Siguió un poco más. ¿Qué pasaría si, de algún modo, su contacto con ella lo cambiaba en el futuro? Podría cambiar irreparablemente el pasado en la época de Inuyasha, así como la suya. Kagome repentinamente se dio cuenta de que debía ser cautelosa. Tenía que vigilar bien sus palabras y no tener esas salidas repentinas, como la del brazo.

Sesshoumaru terminó de limpiar el ciervo y lavó su cuchillo en el arroyo. Sus garras resplandecieron en el crepúsculo. Kagome quiso recorrer sus manos por su brazo derecho, convencerse de que realmente estaba allí. Parecía que era la única evidencia física de su extraño viaje en el tiempo. Verlo allí, donde usualmente estaba un brazo, era extraño en Sesshoumaru. No más extraño que el cambio de personalidad, se dio cuenta.

"Lo prepararé para cocinarlo", dijo el taiyoukai levantándose con el ciervo despellejado en sus manos. La piel ya estaba flotando arroyo abajo. Kagome lo siguió estirando sus piernas frente a la hoguera mientras él preparaba la carne. Sus vaqueros todavía estaban secándose de su carrera por el arroyo mientras el Sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte, sus tobillos mojados se estaban poniendo fríos.

Un par de minutos después, el olor de la carne del ciervo asándose llenó el aire y ellos se sentaban uno junto al otro, mirando la comida cocinarse.

"¿Entonces por qué está en medio de la nada?" ella preguntó desatando sus zapatos para que el calor llegase a sus pies. "Quiero decir, tuve mucha suerte al encontrarle. O correr hacia usted, más bien".

"Este es el perímetro de las tierras de mi padre. Hago la patrulla regularmente." Sus ojos titilaban con el fuego.

"Su padre", murmuró Kagome obteniendo una mirada extrañada de Sesshoumaru. Ella se sonrojó. "He escuchado mucho sobre él."

Los labios de Sesshoumaru se arquearon ligeramente hacia abajo. "Es un gran señor demonio perro. Muchos han escuchado sobre él."

"¿Se parece a él?" preguntó. Siempre había asumido que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru tenían que parecerse a su padre, porque se parecía mucho entre ellos. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntar sobre un asunto que Inuyasha obstinadamente evitaba.

"Se dice que sí." respondió Sesshoumaru, el ceño volviéndose más acentuado.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que de algún modo había encontrado un tema del que ambos hermanos era sensibles. Tenía que conocer a ese padre, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, y averiguar por qué causaba tales sentimientos en sus hijos. "Lo lamento, Lord Sesshoumaru. No es justo que esté preguntándole sobre su familia cuando ya me es conocido lo básico. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí por otro lado." dijo con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

Él se echó hacia delante y giró la carne. "Puedes hablar de tu familia si lo deseas, pero no tengo un gran interés en ella." dijo.

La miko tomó su desinterés como un gran desarrollo frente a sus usuales amenazas de muerte y desmembramiento. Tenía que tener cuidado, por supuesto. "Bueno, vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo paterno y mi hermano pequeño. Vivimos en una ciudad grade lejos de aquí llamada Tokio."

"¿No tienes padre?"

Kagome sonrió. Esperaba esa pregunta. "No. Murió cuando yo era pequeña en un... esto, accidente. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sota, mi hermano, acababa de nacer y yo no entendía muy bien." Recordó el día en que el jefe de la policía vino a la casa, diciéndole a su madre que un coche había atropellado a su marido cuando cruzaba un paso de cebra, pero esa era el recuerdo más nítido. Vagamente recordaba el hombre de cabello negro que era su padre. Recordaba darle besos babosos cuando se iba a trabajar y a su madre murmurar mientras cuidaba de su hija pequeña, mirando el reloj hasta que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Y ya está. A veces, recordaba un día con su padre en una feria, tan surreal y sus recuerdos que pensaba que fue un sueño.

Se sacudió dándose cuenta que se había quedado en silencio. "¿Dónde está su madre?" preguntó olvidándose de su promesa de no entrometerse.

"Dejó a mi padre hace mucho tiempo" respondió Sesshoumaru, sus rasgos no decían nada. "Ya no son compañeros".

Kagome frunció el ceño. "No sabía que los demonios tenían divorcios".

"Los lazos de apareamiento son más fuertes que los matrimonios humanos," respondió, "pero pueden romperse. Mis padres eran compañeros por una alianza política, y nada más. Después de que fui capaz de valerme por mí mismo, ya no había necesidad de que permaneciesen juntos."

"¿No llegaron a amarse?"

"No."

Kagome asintió. "¿Ha visto a su madre desde entonces?"

"No." Movió los ojos hacia ella.

Ella se mordió el labio intentando no mirar a otro lado. "Así que, ¿No hay nada que quiera preguntarme? ¿Nada sobre la chica que valientemente ha salvado?" Kagome trató de sonreír de nuevo y eso se sintió raro.

"Vistes muy extraño", dijo.

Kagome levantó una ceja, pero decidió tomar eso como una pregunta. "Sí, creo que sí. Un nuevo estilo. ¿No es bueno?" Miró mientras los ojos de Sesshoumaru pasaban por su figura y regresaban a su rostro. Llevaba una expresión de ligero desagrado. "Creo que no. Bueno, realmente no tengo nada más que usar de momento, pero estaré fuera de su vista para mañana. Así que no tiene que poner esa cara de nuevo."

Él asintió y regresó hacia la carne, pinchándolo. Cayó sangre. Él suspiró ligeramente y regresó a su sitio de nuevo. Sus ojos cayeron el su mochila y se la quedó mirando por unos momentos. "Me he estado preguntando una cosa. ¿Por qué tu bolsa exuda tal poder?"

Ella lo observó alerta. El Sesshoumaru de la época de Inuyasha no tenía interés en nada sobre la Shikon no Tama. Lo consideraba inferior a él. Este Sesshoumaru podría no tener ese pensamiento. "Es parte de la carga que debo llevar", ella respondió. Él la miró y ella levantó una mano. "Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más que eso. Aunque tampoco le es de utilidad" No es útil para nadie que desee mantenerse cuerdo, añadió silenciosamente.

"Nos traerá peligro esta noche." observó.

Kagome suspiró y asintió. "No atrae peligro _cada noche_ pero sí, puede. Lo siento sobre ello. Y he olvidado mi arco con mis amigos."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Destruiré cualquier criatura que irrumpa en las tierras de mi padre, sin ayuda."

"De algún modo sabía que esa sería su respuesta." dijo con una sonrisa brillante. "Gracias por protegerme."

"Para de agradecerme", dijo. "Me he atado a mí mismo a tu seguridad cuando maté a ese humano. Sería deshonorable abandonarte ahora".

Es tan maniático con eso, pensó Kagome con diversión. "¿Por qué me ha ayudado?" preguntó. "Sé que los sentidos de los demonios perro son bastante buenos. Sabía que iba hacia usted mucho antes de que apareciese. Y sabía quiénes me seguían"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "Me desagradan los samuráis que marchan por las tierras de mi padre sin respeto."

"¿Odia a los humanos?" ella preguntó.

El demonio perro la miró intensamente. "Si me desagradaran los humanos, ¿Por qué compartiría mi caza contigo?"

"¿Porque está atado a mí por honor?" sugirió.

Frunció el ceño. "No odio a los humanos, pero no poseo cariño hacia ellos tampoco." Se giró hacia la carne de nuevo. "Sois criaturas ilógicas con una confianza excesiva. Vivís una vida corta y por ello parecéis juntar tanta estupidez y comportamiento irritante como es posible en ese período de tiempo. Y habláis demasiado."

Kagome rodó sus ojos. "¿Era una comentario hacia mí?"

"Hablas mucho."

"Estamos conversando. Eso es diferente".

Sesshoumaru agregó un par de ramas al fuego. "Me agradaría sentarme en silencio. Para los humanos, eso parece ser un imposible."

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en Rin parloteando hacia el estoico y silencioso taiyoukai del futuro. "Estoy segura de que, algún día, tendrá tanto silencio que no podrá soportarlo. Le gustará tener humanos alrededor. Le divertirán." dijo expresando su opinión personas sobre la extraña relación entre Sesshoumaru y su pupilo.

"Puede ser." dijo mirando al fuego de nuevo. "Pero lo dudo."

La miko sonrió. Ser arrastrada incluso más atrás en el pasado no era tan impactante con un rostro familiar cerca. Un rostro extraño para considerar 'familiar', pero de todos modos era familiar. Mañana, volvería al pozo, descubriría lo que había ido mal y quizás tomar unos riesgos. Hasta entonces, Sesshoumaru permanecería siendo su guardián. Estaba extrañamente cómoda con eso.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las Notas de Autora, RosieB habla sobre la edad de Sesshoumaru. Oficialmente él tiene 19 años en maduración humana en la época de Inuyasha, así que vio correcto poner 18 en esta época.


	3. La Sacerdotisa

El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.

**Capítulo 3: La Sacerdotisa**

Alguien estaba pinchándole en las costillas. Ella gruñó y se giró. "Vete, Sota." murmuró, las palabras arrastrándose más allá de la comprensión humana,

Los pinchazos continuaron y ella les dio un manotazo. Lo que fuese desapareció.

"¡Levántate, mujer!" siseó una voz.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y la suave luz del Sol de temprano en la mañana saludó sus ojos. "Agh, ¿Sesshoumaru?" murmuró dándose la vuelta. La manta estaba enrollada en sus piernas y ella bostezó. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó adormilada pateando las mantas. Había dormido con pantalones de pijama de franela, gracias a Kami. El aire frío de la mañana golpeó con saña los lugares donde su camiseta se había movido en medio de la noche. Ella la miró hacia abajo y miró al taiyoukai. Él estaba de pie bastante cerca, con su espada desenvainada y de repente, Kagome estaba mucho más despierta.

La miko miró a su alrededor. El claro estaba silencioso y ninguna criatura estaba al otro lado del arroyo, donde la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba fija. Ella sabía suficiente sobre los sentidos de los demonios, así que se mantuvo quieta. "¿Qué hay allí?"

"El peligro del que hablabas anoche", susurró.

Ella se levantó tan lenta y silenciosamente como pudo. No podría evitar si muriese en sus pijamas, pero le jodería que muriese sentada en su trasero. Deseando otra vez tener su arco, volvió a poner su cabello tras sus orejas y se preparó para un asalto.

"¿Qué es?"

"Un demonio con el que me he encontrado," respondió con un deje de ira en la voz.

Kagome sintió un puño helado en su corazón mientras el aura de un demonio poderoso se acercaba. Se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, mirando a Sesshoumaru. En su rostro había un ceño fruncido y sus garras apretando la empuñadura de su espada. De repente, Kagome recordó que este Sesshoumaru tenía trescientos años menos de experiencia en batalla que el Sesshoumaru que conocía. Siempre lo había visto como un asesino perfecto y despiadado. Nadie podría verlo pelear y no observar la fluidez pura de los ataques de Sesshoumaru. No le costaban. _Este_ Sesshoumaru ya se alejaba del controlado taiyoukai del futuro que había en su mente. Sus ojos eran un poco más abiertos y su respiración un poco más rápida y parecía más joven.

No es mucho más mayor que Inuyasha, se dio cuenta. Y no importaba cuántas veces se hubiese burlado de las técnicas de lucha de su hermano menor, él también tenía que haber estado en el mismo nivel en algún punto de su vida. Kagome tembló.

Una bestia apareció al otro lado del arroyo sin mover una hoja. Si Kagome hubiese parpadeado, podría haber pensado que se había tele transportado al terraplén. Era un lobo gigantesco con el enmarañado pelaje negro y ojos azules, un azul tan pálido que parecía muerto. Aunque poseía inteligencia en esos ojos. Kagome podía verlo en la forma en la que su mirada cruzaba el claro y se posaba sobre ella mientras estaba de pie junto a la mochila amarilla.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante con patas del tamaño de platos y levantó su cabeza, su mirada moviéndose hacia el taiyoukai. "Señor Sesshoumaru..." siseó. Kagome pudo ver que acababa de desayunar porque la sangre se derramaba de su hocico mientras hablaba. "Es un _honor_ verle."

"Imagina el honor de morir bajo mi mano" dijo el taiyoukai levantando su fina espada. El sol mañanero se reflejó en el filo fino como una hoja.

El lobo hizo un ladrido que Kagome reconoció como una carcajada. "La última vez que luchaste contra alguien de mi especie, casi ni sales vivo."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, pero Sesshoumaru levantó la barbilla. "He mejorado notablemente. Pruébame, si lo deseas."

"No estoy aquí para juegos. He sido llamado aquí por el objeto que hay en esa bolsa" dijo señalando la mochila de Kagome con el hocico. "¿Cómo puede un cachorro como tú poseer tal poder? ¿O quizás eres tú, pequeña humana?" Miró de reojo a la miko.

"No es asunto tuyo." soltó Kagome.

El lobo rió de nuevo. "Menuda imprudencia. Estoy sorprendido de que Sesshoumaru no te haya asesinado él mismo. No importa. Yo te mataré. Pareces mucho más suave que esos humanos de piel dura del pueblo. Serías una buena cena."

Sesshoumaru gruñó suavemente y los ojos como de muerto giraron de vuelta. "Sesshoumaru, ¿estás siendo protector con esta pequeña humana? Eres como tu padre en ese aspecto. Y menuda decepción. Por lo menos _él_ tiene algo de poder y prestigio para compensar sus extrañas _predilecciones._ " EL lobo sacudió la cabeza, jactándose cuando los ojos de Sesshoumaru se entrecerraron de ira. "Bueno, joven cachorro, supongo que debería dejarte el mismo trato que a mis cachorros cuando luchamos, ¿Preparado? ¿Listo?"

"No te atrevas a burlarte de mí".

"Ya"

El demonio se abalanzó hacia él mientras decía la palabra, saltando fácilmente el arroyo hacia el taiyoukai y la miko. Sesshoumaru saltó desde su lugar, tapando a Kagome con éxito pero no golpeó a su adversario. El lobo aterrizó girando sobre sus talones y cargó de nuevo. Sesshoumaru hizo arco grácil con su espada, pero el lobo poseía una agilidad que no encajaba con su tamaño y se las arregló para apartarse a tiempo.

Kagome sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru en su brazo. "Escóndete."

"Puedo ayudar."

"Vete o conseguirás que te maten" dijo sin mirarla. No quedó claro si se refería a bajo su mano o la del lobo.

Ella asintió y tomó su mochila, justo cuando el lobo se encaminaba hacia ellos de nuevo. Ella saltó echándose hacia atrás rápidamente hasta que llegó a un árbol fuerte y se escondió detrás del tronco.

Hubo un grito y Kagome miró alrededor del árbol para ver la oreja del lobo pender de un hilo. Una gota de sangre resbaló de la espada de Sesshoumaru. Kagome iba a felicitar a su protector cuando reparó en que sangre caía a la hierba desde el pecho de Sesshoumaru. El lobo sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su oreja saliera despedida con un sonido enfermizo. "Tan frágil" siseó la criatura. "Qué patético que seas el hijo que un gran demonio. ¿Está muy decepcionado?" Ladró otra carcajada.

Sesshoumaru tomó un respiro. "No hables sobre mi padre o de mí con ese ofensivo tono de familiaridad" dijo, la sangre salpicando con cada palabra. El rojo floreció en sus ropas blancas.

El lobo cargó de nuevo bajando su cabeza y esquivando el ataque de Sesshoumaru limpiamente. Kagome no se podía creer que alguna criatura se pudiese mover más rápido que el taiyoukai, pero el lobo lo hacía tan rápido que tenía suficiente impulso para arremeter contra el taiyoukai con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle salir volando. El lobo ni siquiera esperó a ver a Sesshoumaru aterrizar para girarse hacia ella.

"Patético." dijo de nuevo. Su boca se estrechó en una macabra sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó aunque sabía su respuesta a la perfección.

"Puedo sentir ese poder" gruñó el lobo. "Sea lo que sea, lo obtendré, niña. Me llevará a un nivel superior de poder."

La piel de Kagome comenzó a temblar mientras esos ojos muertos la recorrían. "No puedes utilizarlo. Nadie puede."

Él rió de nuevo. "Mientes, humana, Puedo oler la mentira en ti. Eres astuta, pero no tienes confianza en ti misma. Puedo detectar todo lo que sientes."

La miko frunció el ceño, enfadada debido a la intrusión en sus emociones. Cuadró sus hombros y fulminó con la mirada al lobo. "No creo que lo estés entendiendo. ¿Crees que el Señor Sesshoumaru es el único con poder aquí?"

"Débil. No posees más poder que un cachorro" Giró su cabeza ligeramente a la figura emergente de Sesshoumaru de la maleza. "Y él no puede proteger a una simple niña humana", bufó el lobo antes de mirar a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse, la sangre goteando de su herida, pero el lobo estaba mucho más cerca. Kagome se abrazó a sí misma y levantó las manos.

Un resplandor rosa llenó el claro forzando a Sesshoumaru a girarse y proteger sus ojos sensibles con su brazo. Cuando el sol de la mañana regresó, bajó su brazo y miró atrás esperando encontrarse con una chica muerta y un lobo con la boca llena de sangre.

Pero Kagome era la única de pie, mirando la masa de pelaje a sus pies. El cuerpo del lobo estaba soltando humo y el olor de cabello y piel carbonizada impregnó el claro. Su pata estaba contrayéndose mientras Kagome observaba aunque sus ojos no estuviesen viendo. Sesshoumaru fue hacia delante rápidamente y clavó su espada profundamente en el pecho del lobo. La bestia dio un último respiro y se mantuvo quieto. "¿Kagome?"

Su boca se abría levemente mientras temblaba, su respiración rápida contra sus pulmones. Sesshoumaru quiso sacudirla, sacarla de su estado, pero no quiso tocarla. ¿Qué había pasado? Su poder había incinerado a un youkai, eso estaba claro. El repentino cambio desde 'humana indefensa' a 'asesina de demonios' le aterrorizó. La pequeña niña ante sus ojos realmente le _aterrorizaba_. Era un concepto que no podía digerir del todo. "¿Kagome?" dijo de nuevo. Su duro tono cubría cualquier nerviosismo.

Ella parpadeó y cerró su boca. "Vaya... Eso fue... inesperado."

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "¿No lo habías hecho antes?"

"No" contestó la chica firmemente. Finalmente bajó sus manos. "Vaya" dijo de nuevo. "¡Eso fue _increíble_!"

El humo ascendió desde el cadáver, nublando el aire entre la chica y él. Él tragó fuerte. "Deberías haberme dicho que eras una bruja."

Kagome rió, algo mareada por el exceso de energía y el alivio de estar viva. "¡No lo soy! No soy una bruja. Soy una miko. Más o menos. Aunque lo he purificado. ¡Tal y como una miko buena y apropiada debería hacer!" Levantó las manos. "Pero nunca había hecho algo como _eso_ antes. Y lo he intentado desde hace _siglos_. ¡Menudo momento para el éxito!"

La quijada de Sesshoumaru se apretó y él trató de no da un paso hacia atrás. "¿Una miko?" No lo había sentido. ¿Cómo podría habérsele pasado tal poder?

Ella asintió no viendo su duda. "Sí, es una cosa de familia. ¡Vaya! Esto es... Quiero decir, ¡es impresionante! ¿Me pregunto si podría hacerlo de nuevo? Quiero decir, todavía puedo usar mis flechas, ¡pero es bueno saber que no soy tan indefensa cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Espera a que le cuente a los demás!" Caminó hacia el cadáver, mirándolo fijamente, sudando, mientras levantaba su mochila. "¡Vaya!" dijo de nuevo poniendo la mochila en su hombro.

"Hm..." Él dio un paso hacia atrás mientras ella miraba el cuerpo del lobo de nuevo.

Kagome se giró rápidamente y lo miró, las esquinas de su boca bajando. "Oye, no voy a _hacerte_ daño, Sesshoumaru" dijo intentando alcanzarle. Su frente estaba brillando del sudor. A la luz del Sol, parecía que estaba cubierta de muchos diamante pequeños.

Él esquivó su toque. "No sabía que fueses una miko."

Su ceño se mantuvo. "No voy a hacerte daño." dijo otra vez. "No hago daño a demonios que me han _ayudado_. ¿Qué sentido tendría?"

Sesshoumaru trató de no parecer que deseaba salir de su área inmediata. Por supuesto, a las miko de su calibre se les conoce por purificar demonios a varios metros de distancia. De repente tuvo la visión de su cuerpo carbonizado siendo llevado hasta su padre. "No tendría sentido. ¿Pero cuándo son los humanos lógicos?"

"Ahora eso es injusto" Mantuvo las manos en las asas de su mochila.

"Casi fallo al protegerte." dijo. "Si no hubieses purificado al lobo, habría fallado completamente."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no significa que vaya a _purificarte_ ".

"Estarías en tu derecho". Él entrecerró los ojos. "Y una miko no necesita motivos para librar al mundo de un youkai."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo ella enfadándose. "He conocido demonios que a los que nunca haría daño, incluso si fuese capaz de hacerlo."

Sesshoumaru giró su cabeza. "No deberíamos..." Dio un respiro dificultoso y se inclinó hacia delante, una mano apretando su pecho.

"Oh, Kami" Ella dejó caer su mochila y se movió hacia delante haciendo a Sesshoumaru moverse hacia atrás el doble de rápido. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada poniendo las manos en su cadera. "¡Para ya eso! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡A pesar de que necesites una buena bofetada justo ahora! Sólo quiero mirarlo, ¿De acuerdo? Te has hecho daño protegiéndome y voy a ayudarte a ponerte mejor. ¿Qué pasa si soy una miko? Sabemos cómo tratar una herida, ¿no?"

La sangre fluyó de entre sus dedos. "Me curaré yo mismo".

Kagome negó con la cabeza. "No tan rápido, no puedes. Te has sobre esforzado con todo eso de que te voy a purificar y ahora tu corazón está bombeando toda esta sangre. ¡Mira eso! ¡No estabas sangrando tanto cuando el lobo te lo hizo en un primer momento!" Dio otro paso hacia delante.

Esta vez Sesshoumaru no dio un paso hacia atrás, pero mantuvo un ojo alerta en ella. Desenvainó su espada haciéndola retroceder. "Te permitiré vendar la herida. Si siento que elevas tu poder, te mataré sin dudar."

La miko rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo. Es un acuerdo. Ven junto al arroyo."

Ellos caminaron por separado, pero tan pronto como Sesshoumaru se sentó en una piedra plana en el lecho, las manos de Kagome tocaron las suyas. "Vamos, necesito verlo." dijo suavemente quitando sus manos. Él gruñó por lo bajo, pero quitó su brazo.

Era una herida profunda. Podía ver el hueso blanco de su esternón. Pero también parecía que ya se estaba curando. Sus manos fueron a su clavícula. "Espero que no estés muy apegado a este haori," dijo, "porque está realmente estropeado. ¿Tienes otro?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Planeaba regresar hoy. Era una patrulla corta."

Kagome frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego se encogió de hombros. No se podía evitar. "Quítatelo y buscaré algunas de mis vendas." Fue a su mochila mientras él se quitaba el haori, el dolor por la piel tirante evidente en su rostro, pero consiguió quitárselo del cuerpo. Dejó caer la ropa a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Kagome regresó, sus ojos se agrandaron.

'Oh Dios', murmuró silenciosamente. Estaba sentado con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. El largo cabello colgaba por uno de sus hombros y la sangre goteaba hasta sus pantalones y al suelo. Su pecho desnudo y su espalda estaban pálidos como se esperaba, haciendo que el rubí de la sangre pareciese aún más dramático de lo que era. Era prácticamente doloroso ver sus anchos hombros y musculosos brazos. Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento, más que en ningún otro momento de su vida, de que se había perdido ciertas partes de su vida.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y el dolor en sus ojos la devolvieron a la realidad. Levantó las vendas. "Aquí están." murmuró prácticamente corriendo hacia él. Poniendo un mano gentilmente en su hombro, lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo sentado recto de nuevo. El ensangrentado haori estaba junto a él, en otra piedra.

Dejó las vendas en el suelo y fue hacia el arroyo, sumergiendo la parte más limpia de la ropa destrozada en el agua. Regresando a su paciente, escurrió un poco la prenda antes de pasarla por su pecho. La sangre se esparció a una velocidad alarmante por la tela blanca. Chasqueó la lengua. "¿Dónde está tu peto? No te habría pasado esto si hubieses llevado armadura."

"Nunca he llevado un peto. Son incómodos."

Kagome sonrió manteniendo sus ojos en la herida mientras limpiaba la sangre. "Sí, son tan incómodos mientras salvan su vida y todo eso." Regresó al arroyo, enjuagó la tela y repitió el proceso. "Deberías tener uno" _Tendrás_ uno, añadió silenciosamente.

"Lo consideraré."

Ella sonrió Y desenrolló el vendaje. "Bueno, ya se está curando, y eso es bueno. Y rápido."

Sesshoumaru miró a otro lado. "Habría sobrevivido sin tu ayuda".

Kagome asintió."Lo sé, pero podrías haber perdido mucha sangre si seguías hiperventilando así. Y estarías débil."

"No si no hubiese estado cuidándote."

Ella rió con suavidad. "¿Cuidándome? ¡Estabas asustado de mí! Y actuando como un niño."

Apartó las manos de la chica."Déjame estar, mujer."

Ella negó con la cabeza."No. Curaré tu herida, la cual te hiciste por mi culpa. Gracias, por cierto."

Sesshoumaru gruñó suavemente y un punto de sangre apareció en el vendaje que Kagome acababa de poner. Suspiró y lo reemplazó sin decir nada. "Te dije que no me agradecieras, miko". Sus ojos dorados se desviaron a cualquier lugar excepto sus ojos. "Prometí protegerte. Estaba atado por el honor y he fallado."

Kagome se encogió de hombros."No puedes salvar a todos a la vez, Sesshoumaru. La próxima vez, serás mi samurái de la brillante armadura, de eso estoy segura." Rió mientras él fruncía el ceño. "Sólo bromeaba. Necesitas relajarte Sesshoumaru."

Él alzó una ceja. "Estoy perfectamente bien como soy."

"Ha estado muuy gruñón toda la mañana." dijo mientras rodeaba su torso con las vendas. "Quiero decir, con motivos, ya que hubo un demonio lobo y fue herido en el pecho _y_ descubriste que soy una miko que podría freírte con un toque; pero _aún así_ , sólo eres un gran gruñón."

Sesshoumaru se sentó en posición vertical mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos para vendarle bien. Olía a jengibre y naranjas. "Te tomas demasiadas libertades al hablar, Kagome."

Ella rió de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Miedo de las mujeres sinceras, Sesshoumaru?"

Él suspiró mientras ella anudaba los vendajes. "No. No le temo a nada."

"¿En serio? Eso es algo tonto. Hay muchas cosas de las que tener miedo en el mundo, y no tienes que ser un cobarde para temerlas." dijo mientras se levantaba. Mientras guarda sus suministros médicos, le lanzó una mirada sugestiva. "¡Estabas asustado de mí hace un momento!"

La indignación apareció en su pecho. "Nunca he estado asustado. Sólo me _inquietaba_ tu poder. No tú, Kagome."

"Ah um. Por supuesto." Ella le guiñó y cerró su mochila. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Estoy _bien_." dijo apretando sus dientes. "Deja de molestarme, mujer. Y deja ya esa alegría innecesaria. Me ataca los nervios."

Kagome rodó sus ojos. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Un gruñón!" Rebuscó en su mochila, sacando ropa nueva. "De todos modos, debería irme a vestir. No puedo ir por ahí con mis pijamas." Dijo señalando su camiseta de 'Bésame, soy irlandesa' que Eri le había traído de un viaje por Europa. Era una broma, por supuesto, y siempre había sido catalogada como una camiseta no abierta al público. Los pantalones púrpura de pijama también un poco demasiado. "Vuelvo en un segundo."

Sesshoumaru gruñó de acuerdo mientras examinaba su trabajo, dejando correr sus garras por las vendas. La miko había hecho un trabajo decente, decidió. Tampoco era como si lo necesitase, de todos modos. Ella era una criatura extraña, capaz de matar y curar con el mismo toque. Se estremeció libremente ante el pensamiento de ser purificado por su mano.

Kagome reapareció y echó la otra ropa en la mochila. "Necesito desesperadamente un baño, pero creo que tendrá que esperar." Puso la mochila en su hombro y lo miró, expectante. "¿Estás listo? Prometiste llevarme de regreso. Entonces te librarías de mí."

"Lo recuerdo. Te llevaré a tu destino."

Su corazón se encogió ligeramente y su respiración se detuvo. Ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer después de que la dejase. ¿Saltar al pozo y esperar por lo mejor? Tal vez la lleve a su casa, o a la época de Inuyasha. O incluso más atrás en el pasado. Kagome no se inclinaba mucho por esa posibilidad. No conocía mucho a nadie más viejo que Sesshoumaru, en realidad. Nadie más podía ayudarla de todos modos. Podría buscar a Myoga... Estaba bastante segura de que era mayor que Sesshoumaru.

Negó con la cabeza ante esa idea ridícula. Ya pensaría en algo cuando llegase al pozo.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño ante la expresión distraída de su acompañante y se levantó. "Espero que ese poder secreto tuyo no nos traiga más emociones esta mañana." Hizo una pausa y la miró. "¿Requieres alguna comida?"

"No, la cena fue _más_ que suficiente." dijo regresando a la realidad. A pesar de que Sesshoumaru había cogido la mayoría del ciervo, su parte había sido suficiente como para llenarla una semana. Caminó hacia el arroyo, una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Listo?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Kagome saltó hacia una roca en medio del agua, delicadamente manteniendo el equilibrio mientras se encaminaba hacia la siguiente piedra. Sesshoumaru observó con interés el cómo ella se movía como un pájaro, saltando de un lugar a otro, hasta que se quedó sin piedras. Ella se quedó tambaleándose unos momentos sobre sus pies. "Sólo entra en el agua" dijo él, "No es tan profundo".

"¡Ni hablar! Tardé muchísimo en secar mis pantalones por lo de ayer!"

Él suspiró mientras ella se balanceaba sobre una piedra. Acuclillándose, se lanzó fácilmente al aire, atrapando a Kagome mientras pasaba junto a ella, y aterrizó suavemente al otro lado. "Ya está. Ahora no te quejarás sobre mojarte la ropa" dijo liberándola inmediatamente.

"Gracias." murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder involuntariamente. No te alteres, Kagome, se amonestó a sí misma.

"¿Vienes?"

Ella miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba ya bastante lejos. "¡Oh, claro! Perdona, sólo estaba pensando". Se dio prisa. "Creo que todavía estoy algo alterada por la liberación de mis poderes."

Sesshoumaru midió su brillante rostro rojo. "Hmm. Ya veo". Esperó a que ella le alcanzase y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "¿Estarán tus amigos en el pueblo?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros, el color abandonando sus mejillas. "Intentaré encontrarles. Espero que lo haga."

"¿Y si no?"

La miko frunció el ceño y repentinamente su logro de esa mañana significó poco. ¿De qué serviría si nunca podría reunirse con la gente a la que protegería con ese poder? De repente se preguntó si ellos la echarían de menos ya, si Shippo habría engatusado a Inuyasha para que fuese a buscarla o si estarían esperándola junto al pozo para verla reaparecer. "No lo sé."

El taiyoukai frunció el ceño también dándose cuenta de que había importunado a su compañera temporal. "Estoy seguro de que Rin e Inuyasha te encontrarán."

"Inuyasha tiene sus propios problemas", respondió hoscamente. "Y Rin... bueno, estaría feliz de verme, espero, pero no sé si ella tiene la menor idea de cómo encontrarme." Sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo de la pequeña niña. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagome la haya visto, tanto que seguramente Rin ya sería un par de centímetros más alta. La última vez que el grupo había visto a Sesshoumaru, él había estado solo, y por supuesto nadie estaba con él cuando se lo encontró junto al pozo unas cuantas noches atrás, trescientos años en el futuro.

"Pero ese Inuyasha, ¿te protege?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros de nuevo no sabiendo cómo responder. "A veces. No siempre necesito ser protegida." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alzando sus manos. "Creo que si Inuyasha se entera de lo que hice hoy esperaría que lo hiciese siempre para protegerme a mí misma."

"Ahora que _puedes_ protegerte tú sola, será más fácil para tus compañeros de viaje." dijo Sesshoumaru.

"Cierto. Es gracioso, pero nunca me había acercado a un poder como ese antes a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos." Kagome respondió. "Tal vez dependía demasiado de Inuyasha. ¿Sabes qué debería hacer? Debería conseguir un arco, algunas flechas y practicar mis poderes. Normalmente me preocupo tanto por mi puntería que quizá eso es lo que me está restringiendo. ¿Qué opinas?"

Él parpadeó. "No tengo la más remota idea de cómo funcionan los poderes de una miko. Si eres un arquero, es natural preocuparse por la puntería. Sé agradecida de que puedas defenderte con un arco también. Y sería mejor que le preguntases a otra sacerdotisa, no a un youkai. ¿Alguno de tus acompañantes en una sacerdotisa?"

Kagome arrugó la nariz. "Una de ellos. Pero no quiero preguntarle a ella. Es... _difícil_ de tratar. Tenemos también un monje en el grupo, pero sería inútil hacerle preguntas referentes a mis poderes."

"¿Una miko _y_ un monje?" preguntó Sesshoumaru. El pequeño pánico que surgió ante el descubrimiento de los poderes sagrados de Kagome regresó de nuevo. A diferencia de Kagome, el monje y la miko desconocidos sí que conocerían bien sus propias habilidades. "¿Entonces sería sensato que te acompañe? Pueden creer que soy un enemigo."

A veces lo eres, pensó ella con el ceño fruncido. "No, está bien. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo puedes irte. Has hecho más que suficiente, Sesshoumaru."

Sólo par de minutos después, emergieron del bosque no muy lejos de donde Kagome había sido atacada por el samurái. Kagome podía ver a los campesinos trabajar en el campo a sus pies, indiferentes al paso de los samurái el día anterior. Sonrió suavemente. Después de todo, ellos eran los ancestros de sus amigos, del pueblo que ella conocía y amaba. "Creo que ya llegamos. Supongo que es hora de decir adiós." dijo ella girándose hacia el demonio perro. "Ha sido toda una aventura, Sesshoumaru. No tienes ni idea."

El taiyoukai asintió. "Ha sido interesante. Adiós, Kagome." Se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al bosque.

"Espera."

Él se dio la vuelta para observarla y a pesar de la luz de sol, Kagome recordó la noche oscura trescientos años en el futuro, cuando le había dado la misma mirada. Kagome intentó sonreír, pero salió muy forzado, así que lo dejó pasar. "¿Quieres algo de chocolate? Como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho. Quiero decir, sé que no quieres que te dé las gracias, pero yo quiero hacerlo, así que pensé que quizás me dejarías." Dejó salir un suspiro ante sus desvaríos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. "¿Qué es chocolate?" preguntó pronunciando la palabra con lentitud.

Ella se agachó y sacó una barra envuelta en papel de aluminio y su envoltorio de la mochila. El aire frío había evitado que se derritiera. "Chocolate. Dulce." Entrecerró los ojos unos momentos. El chocolate no era muy sano para perros, ¿Pero afectaría de igual modo a los demonios perro?

"Soy inmune a los venenos" dijo él malentendiendo la expresión.

Ella le ofreció una brillante sonrisa. "No intento envenenarle. Pero lo más probable es que nunca haya probado el chocolate. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle daño en el estómago. Pero Inuyasha lo ha comido antes, así que..." Se encogió de hombros y levantó la mochila. "Vamos a comer junto al pozo de allí. No quiero sentarme particularmente a la vista del pueblo."

Sesshoumaru asintió siguiéndola más por curiosidad que cualquier cosa. "¿Es el chocolate una delicia en tu pueblo?"

"Bueno, algunas personas lo creen," contestó, "pero es bastante común, así que no creo que califique como delicia. Pero está bueno. Ya verá."

El Pozo Come-Huesos llegó a la vista y ellos se sentaron cerca de la hierba bañada por el sol. Kagome alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Era inusualmente brillante para la época de otoño y ella respiraba el aire frío. "Es un día precioso. Un buen día para chocolate."

Sesshoumaru miró hacia arriba también y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Es sólo un día más. Únicamente tu tiempo de vida mortal te engaña al apreciar más un día soleado que uno lluvioso."

"Tal vez porque los días soleados son _mejores_ que los lluviosos." replicó Kagome mientras volvía a doblar el brillante papel de aluminio que cubría el chocolate. "No es que no me guste una buena tormenta de vez en cuando, pero prefiero los días en los que puedo salir afuera sin mojarme." Rompió la barra en dos mitades y le dio una al demonio perro.

"Tienes una peculiar aversión al agua" dijo Sesshoumaru tomando la barra oscura con su mano y mirándola fijamente. El dulce olor subió hasta su nariz y observó a Kagome tomar un bocado de su mitad.

"Tienes una peculiar aversión al chocolate" respondió. "Vamos. Pruébalo. Prometo que no lo he envenenado." Rodó los ojos y se echó de nuevo en la hierba, tapando sus ojos del sol con su antebrazo.

Él lo olisqueó de nuevo y probó un bocado, sorprendido de lo rápido que se disolvió en su lengua. "Cubre mi garganta de una manera incómoda" dijo masticando con lentitud.

Kagome suspiró. "De acuerdo, aparte de eso, ¿te gusta?"

"Aceptable." respondió tomando otro mordisco.

Ella rió suavemente y se puso sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia el pozo hasta que pudo apoyarse en uno de sus laterales. Sus brazos doblados bajo su mejilla, y la cabeza girada hacia él. Mordisqueó la tableta de chocolate. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Sesshoumaru asintió. "Dependiendo de la pregunta, sí."

"¿Alguna vez has querido huir?" preguntó. "¿No querer regresar a casa? Quiero decir, probablemente hayas tenido muchas oportunidades en sus patrullas."

Sesshoumaru pasó su lengua por los colmillos llenos de chocolate. "Nunca deshonraría a mi padre al escapar cobardemente, sin importar las pruebas a las que me he enfrentado."

"Esa no era mi pregunta y lo sabe".

Él tragó fuerte. "Una vez. Después de que mi madre se fuera. Sólo tenía setenta y cinco años. Un niño, según tú. No mucho más de ocho años en edades humanas. No era capaz de patrullar yo solo por aquel entonces, por supuesto, pero recuerdo querer huir de allí."

Sus ojos brillaron con educada curiosidad. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Sabía incluso entonces que podía traer deshonor a mi padre al tener a tal desagradecido heredero. También, él podía ir a por mí y encontrarme en poco tiempo. No tenía deseos de sus castigos." dijo, terminando su parte.

Kagome cerró los ojos. "Aunque eras joven."

Sesshoumaru lamió el chocolate de la punta de sus dedos mientras los ojos de Kagome seguían cerrados. "Soy mayor ahora y más sabio. No evitaría mis obligaciones."

"Eso es admirable."

Él la miró fijamente aunque ella todavía estuviese apoyada contra el pozo. "También tienes obligaciones" dijo. "Tienes el poder tras el que estaba ese lobo, el que sentí anoche. Es la carga que debes llevar, en tus propias palabras. No abandonarías esa obligación, ¿cierto?"

"No, no puedo, Eso lo sé." Abrió los ojos y esos estaban tan llenos de dolor que Sesshoumaru tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. "Pero a veces, te sientes llamado a escapar. Te piden que dejes tus deberes atrás."

"¿Te han pedido que abandones tus obligaciones?" Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño."¿Quién? ¿Acaso él no posee honor?"

Kagome se deslizó del pozo, su cuerpo haciéndose una bola mientras suspiraba. Metió el último trozo de su mitad de chocolate en la boca y chupó lentamente lo que se había derretido en sus dedos mientras miraba al cielo. Sesshoumaru miró a otra parte. "Fue Inuyasha."

"¿Y quién es él para decirte que lo dejes?" preguntó el demonio perro, indignado ante la idea de renunciar al honor propio.

"Hace mucho tiempo, él era mi héroe." respondió ella silenciosamente.

"Heroísmo obsoleto no es motivo para tenerle tal respeto a un hombre." dijo Sesshoumaru.

Kagome alzó una fina ceja."Así que si alguna vez usted comienza a matar humanos sin motivo y se convierte en alguien frío de corazón y cruel, ¿no debería tenerle respeto nunca más?"

El puente de su nariz se arrugó por un momento ante sus palabras. "Si esas acciones realmente son sin motivos, entonces no existe honor en ellas. Pero al juzgar a otra criatura, debes entender que no puedes comprender todos sus motivos."

"Lo mantendré en mente." murmuró ella.

"Haces preguntas extrañas."

Ella asintió. "Me lo han dicho."

Se sentaron en silencio unos momentos y Kagome miró mientras los ojos de Sesshoumaru se paseaban por el bosque cada pocos segundos. Estaba listo para irse, pero ella no lo estaba para dejarle ir. No todavía, cuando no estaba segura de qué había en el fondo del pozo. "Sesshoumaru, ¿has escuchado lo que el lobo me dijo antes de que lo purificara?"

"No, estaba más ocupado con tu muerte inminente y mis propias heridas." contestó con acidez.

"Cierto. Bueno, dijo que quería el poder que yo poseía. Dijo que ' _le_ llevará a un nivel superior de poder'. Dime que eso no suena a problemas."

"Obviamente, el lobo tenía un líder de manada al que planeaba entregar tus pertenencias."

Kagome lo miró. "¿ _Ese_ lobo? ¿ _Ese_ lobo no era el líder de su manada? ¡Oh, vamos, Sesshoumaru! He conocido a unos cuantos jefes de manada y eran debiluchos en comparación con ese demonio."

El taiyoukai frunció el ceño ligeramente. "He escuchado algunos extraños reportes de un demonio reuniendo seguidores en esta parte de las tierras de mi padre. Vine aquí en parte para averiguar si los rumores eran ciertos, pero no he encontrado pruebas."

"Yo creo que sí." contestó la chica poniéndose de pie. "Ese lobo definitivamente trabajaba para un demonio poderoso y considerando que casi _te_ pica en dos, el lobo era lo suficiente poderoso por sí solo." Levantó las manos rindiéndose mientras él le gruñía."Oye, sólo estoy diciendo lo que ha pasado. Eres un buen luchador, lo juro, pero casi te mata. Seamos sinceros con ello."

"Aún así lo destruiste sonoramente." murmuró Sesshoumaru.

"Sí, exacto." dijo Kagome casi que disfrutando de sus refunfuños. "El asunto es que no deberías ser tan desdeñoso con la idea de que hay algo buscando influenciar por esta zona. Y si estoy en lo cierto y ese lobo era el líder de su manada, entonces tienes serios problemas. Cuando hay un lobo, siempre hay más. Créeme, lo sé. A veces no te puedes deshacer de ellos, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes."

El taiyoukai arqueó una ceja. "Hablas desde la experiencia personal."

Ella se sonrojó de una forma muy bonita. "Sí, en una ocasión tuve un lobo que decía estaba enamorado de mí." Ella tragó y fulminó con la mirada al demonio perro sonriente. "¡No es gracioso! ¡Fue realmente embarazoso!"

"No me divierte tu vergüenza ante la situación. Me hace gracia el hecho de que seas una miko que purifica a un lobo con facilidad y seas el objeto de las atenciones no deseadas de otro lobo." La sonrisilla se amplió. "Tal vez si le dices que has asesinado a su igual te deje tranquila."

"¡No he asesinado a nadie! Fue en defensa propia."

"Por supuesto" Él siguió mirando al cielo.

Kagome gruñó con la garganta. "Oh, sólo está molesto porque la pequeña niñita le dio una paliza al lobo grande y malo cuando usted no pudo."

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. "¿Realmente crees que el lobo tenía algún amo a parte de su jefe de manada?"

Ella asintió. "Incluso si era el líder de su manada, era un demonio poderoso."

"Muy bien" Se levantó y miró al horizonte. "Debo irme."

"Sólo bromeaba." dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina prisa. "Sobre mí siendo mejor luchadora que usted."

"Estoy al tanto de ello. Pero debo regresar ahora a casa."

"Mentiroso. Te he ofendido." El ceño se acentuó. "No estabas tan deseoso de irse a casa hace un minuto. ¿O es que sólo te estoy molestando?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró internamente. "Me has dado mucho que considerar en un sólo día, Kagome, que lo que un humano me ha dado en mi vida. Creo que eres _demasiado_ interesante para mis gustos."

Kagome se incorporó y puso las rodillas debajo de su barbilla. "¿Sigues asustado de mí?"

"No. Pero debo ir. Si tienes razón sobre lo de este lobo teniendo un amo, debo reportárselo a mi padre."

La miko trató de sonreír. "Oh, de acuerdo. Lo comprendo." Se levantó y limpió la hierba y hojas que había en su parte posterior. "Adiós, Sesshoumaru." Ella hizo una reverencia y se estiró a tiempo de verlo inclinar su cabeza ligeramente.

"Adiós."

Por segunda vez, se dio la vuelta, pero ella no lo llamó esta vez. Su espalda desnuda, sólo envuelta en los vendajes, retrocedió hacia los árboles mientras ella pestañeaba. Se había ido. Se sintió sorprendentemente sola.

"Despiértate." murmuró para sí misma. "Ese era Sesshoumaru, después de todo. Sólo te irás a casa y olvidarás todo esto. No importa que haya sido tu único amigo en este lugar."

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta hacia el pozo, poniendo sus manos en el borde. Trató de sentir su poder antes, cuando hablaba con Sesshoumaru, pero su conversación la había distraído. No podía sentirlo.

Ahora sí que podía. Pulsaba silenciosa y débilmente bajo sus dedos. "De acuerdo, hagamos un trato." susurró. "Me voy a casa y averiguo qué pasa contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Decidió trepar abajo en vez de saltar ciegamente, sólo para estar seguros. Acomodando su mochila sobre el hombro, Kagome se sostuvo del borde del pozo y fue bajando hasta la enredadera. Sus zapatillas se deslizaban sobre la superficie arcillosa de las paredes y sus dedos se volvieron blancos debido a la presión mientras ella intentaba llegar hasta abajo. Cada lugar donde poner los pies lo conseguía con cinco minutos de búsqueda y ya estaba sudando antes de que estuviese a mitad de camino.

Su mano repentinamente se separó de la pared, con trozos de la arcilla enterrados entre sus dedos y dentro de las uñas. Chilló y cayó, aterrizando sobre un tobillo y sus manos en el fondo del pozo.

Un dolor repentino subió por la pierna que había caído primero y ella hizo una mueca, removiéndose hasta apoyarse en la cadera. "Hijo de _perra_ " gruñó agarrando su tobillo.

"Un uso irónico de las palabras."

Kagome subió la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Sesshoumaru en lo alto del pozo, su trenza colgando hasta su hombro. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Me vas a ayudar o sólo te vas a quedar allí?" gruñó.

"¿Por qué estás en un pozo seco?" preguntó en respuesta.

"Tenía sed." espetó.

Él rodó los ojos, se apartó de la vista y un momento después saltó hacia el fondo del pozo, aterrizando con una gracia que sólo hacía que su tobillo le doliese más. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y la tomó entre sus brazos acunándola hacia su pecho. Kagome no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la proximidad. Otro salto grácil y él ya la estaba sentando en la hierba. "Si sigues llamándome hacia aquí nunca voy a poder escapar de ti." murmuró.

"Mira quién habla. Estuviste aquí en medio segundo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mirándome desde los árboles? Acosador."

Rodó los ojos. "No responderé a tal ridículo comentario. Por cierto, estás sucia ahora." dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la marca de la mano que había dejado en su hombro.

"Lo siento" ella murmuró mirando al fango negro y viscoso en sus manos. La ira sarcástica se deslizó fuera de su rostro. "Bueno, esto no me parece barro."

Sesshoumaru paró de quitar eso de su hombro y lo olisqueó. "No lo es. Es... sangre. Creo."

"¿Qué?" Chilló ella de nuevo y comenzó a frotar las manos contra la hierba. "Oh, ¡me voy a bañar durante una semana completa!"

"Está mezclado con hojas descompuestas y otro material de planta." continuó ignorando sus chillidos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Es un demonio árbol. O al menos, una parte de ello."

"Ohhh, ew." gruño la miko dándose cuenta de que el lodo iba ya a medio camino de su pierna. "No había un demonio árbol muerto en el pozo _ayer_ "

Él la miró. "¿Es algún tipo de hábito el saltar a este pozo en particular?"

"Cállate. Tengo que volver a cambiarme de ropa." Intentó ponerse de pie y puso presión en ambas piernas antes de caer de nuevo hacia la hierba. "O no." Ella chilló. "Eso duele."

Sesshoumaru se agachó y atraje su pie hacia él, ganándose otro chillido. Bajó sus calcetines y aplicó algo de presión en la articulación, provocando un siseo de dolor en Kagome. "Te has torcido el tobillo. Era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que saltas a pozos secos."

"¿Podrías dejar ya eso?" presionó. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar en su interior. "Ya no me queda esparadrapo o vendas elásticas."

"¿Vendas _elásticas_?"

Ella suspiró. "Nada importante. Mira, ¿podrías llevarme al pueblo? Sé que se asustarán cuando te vean, pero probablemente tengan una miko. Obviamente no puedo ir a buscar a mis amigos todavía. O nunca." Lanzó una mirada fulminante al pozo. "Si no me llevas sólo me queda ir arrastrándome. Por favor, no me hagas arrastrarme."

"Te llevaré. No hace falta suplicar." La alzó en sus brazos de nuevo. Su mochila permaneció en sus piernas. "No preciso de chocolate para esto."

Kagome se relajó y se apoyó otra vez contra su pecho desnudo, las rodillas desapareciendo entre el tupido pelaje. Su tobillo le dolía, pero apenas le prestó atención. "Gracias." murmuró luchando contra el aleteo en su estómago y el sonrojo que subía por su garganta.

Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar colina abajo hacia el pueblo. "Me has causados muchos problemas, mujer."

"Es por lo que parezco vivir últimamente" murmuró. "Eso, y saltar en pozos." rió suavemente.

Él miró hacia ella y observó las gotas caer por su mano. "Soy…"

"Detén ya eso." ordenó echándose hacia atrás.

"Lo siento." masculló ella secando las gotas. Nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron las anteriores tan rápido como ella podía quitarlas.

"¿Te duele tanto?" Apretó ligeramente el agarre.

Ella se acurrucó contra él apoyando su cabeza contra su cuello. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su pecho formando pequeñas sendas plateadas en su piel. "Sí." dijo ella. Su corazón se estaba contrayendo repentina y dolorosamente, apretándose con cada respiración.

El pozo no funcionaba.

Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta, aunque había sido consciente de ello en el instante en que su pie se había torcido bajo el peso de su cuerpo. El pozo se había cerrado a ella. Incluso en ese estado de comprensión, no podía pensar el porqué. Había poder fluyendo en él. Lo había sentido. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la había lanzado atrás en el tiempo unos siglos más y luego cerrado? No tenía sentido.

Podía sólo pensar que había tenido suerte al no saltar desde lo alto. Podía haberse roto una pierna por ello.

"Me han visto."

Kagome levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los pueblerinos estaban corriendo por los campos, lejos del taiyoukai, como cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz. Se limpió las lágrimas una vez más y se enderezó en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. "No te harán daño mientras yo esté aquí." susurró.

"O intentarán herir _porque_ estás aquí." replicó. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los villanos se agrupaban al final del camino por el que iba caminando.

"Por favor, no mates a nadie"

Él bufó.

"Hablo en serio, Sesshoumaru."

Suspiró. "Lo intentaré."

Una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Eres realmente distinto." Se sonrojó cuando él la observó con una expresión divertida. "Quiero decir, distinto de lo que la gente dice de ti."

"No me conoces tanto." murmuró.

"No tienes ni idea."

Él caminó por la vía entre plantaciones de arroz donde nada crecía. La multitud a las puertas del pueblo se agrandó. Blandían utensilios rústicos de arado y escucharon un par de murmullos sobre lo cerca que él mantenía a Kagome a su pecho. Y sobre cómo ella se recostaba cómodamente. Él quería golpearles, quitar esas sucias palabras de sus sucias bocas, pero no podía soltar a Kagome. Los villanos sólo se detuvieron cuando sus oídos podrían haberlos escuchado también.

Se detuvo en las lindes de los campos, mirando a los rostros enfadados y contorsionados de los pueblerinos. Kagome trató sonreír y falló. "Soy una curandera. Una miko." dijo. "Me he herido un tobillo."

Murmuraron entre ellos de nuevo.

"Por favor. Él no os hará daño." dijo.

"Los demonios no son bienvenidos aquí." gritó alguien desde atrás. Hubo una oleada de afirmaciones.

"Esto no tiene sentido." murmuró Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Mirad, soy una miko, ¿de acuerdo? Creedme, si él fuese una amenaza, no estaría aquí, Sólo quiero a alguien con algunos suministros para que pueda vendarme el tobillo y entonces nos iremos."

"No puedes ser una miko" una mujer con el rostro parecido a una ardilla gritó. "No estarías tocando esa cosa si lo fueses."

Ella miró cómo los hombres acercaban a las mujeres a ellos, protegiéndolas con sus cuerpos, y Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban sobre el demonio que la sostenía. "Oh, por el amor de..."

La multitud se dividió repentinamente y una mujer apareció. Portaba el uniforme de las mikos y una espada en el costado. Alta y saludable, parecía empequeñecer a los aldeanos a su alrededor. Su rostro era hermoso y su cabello era negro y limpio, con un pico en "V" en su frente. Tenía el resplandor puro que sólo los verdaderos penitentes poseían. La miko miró fijamente a Kagome, sus ojos no se posaron en Sesshoumaru. "Es una miko." declaró. "Dice la verdad."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. "¿Midoriko?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las notas de autora, RosieB nos explica que buscó información acerca de Midoriko. Sobre ella sólo dicen que vivió "siglos atrás", pero no especifican el año. Como ella viste el traje de las mikos y posee armadura, RosieB juzgó que 300 años estaban bien y no era tanto tiempo.


End file.
